The Oracle
by watercrab
Summary: The gang meets the Oracle and learns about a disturbing event that could affect Zuko.
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

The Oracle

_"You have no right to demand for the boy!" The man consumed by flames bellowed. "Just because of your status, your family line," the man sneered the last part, "and your dead fiancé, you think you can order me around!"_

_"It was a simple request," the young woman said with a wave of her hand, annoyance visible in her voice. "I feel that the Crown Prince would learn about his duties and the Fire Nation if he was taken out of the palace walls."_

_"So he can turn on me! Are you threatening me, witch?"_

_"No need for the name calling," the woman's voice became harsh._

_"I sense treason and you do know what happens to traitors," the man's voice became deadly._

_"Tut-Tut Ozai," the woman's tone matching the man's. "Remember, people will cry at your funeral but they will mourn at mine's!"_

_"ENOUGH!" Ozai bellowed and pointing at the woman, electricity came out of his hands._

* * *

"LING!" Zuko screamed and sat up from his cot. His heart was in his throat, sweat pouring from his head, and his body was shaking. It was the same dream again, the same ugly dream. Still trying to regain control, he barely heard the footsteps that came up to him.

"Zuko?" a female voice called out to him. He did not acknowledge the female, his thoughts consumed on the dream. The girl sighed and bent some water into her hands. She placed her water covered hands on Zuko's face. A soft blue glow lighten up his face, the girl bit her lower lip.

_This is taking too long_, she thought. _Whoever this Ling is, she is slowly destroying him_.

After several minutes, Zuko's amber eyes slowly return to normal. His focused on the face that was in front of him.

"Katara?" he said hoarsely. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Is he going to be okay?" Zuko notice that Aang was behind Katara. The young monk's face was full of worry. Zuko blinked again and noticed everyone was behind Katara and everyone had the same look of concern as the monk.

"He is going to be okay," Katara answer before Zuko got a chance to speak. He usually gets upset about Katara answering for him but these are the rare times that he is glad that she did.

"This is the tenth nightmare since we got here!" Zuko recognized the voice as Sokka.

A week ago the group decided to split up and the leave the Western Air Temple. Haru, the Duke, and Teo went to a town that was not far from the Temple. The escaped prisoner from Boiling Rock went his own way. Hakoda felt that his children, much to their protest, can continue without him and promise to meet up with reinforcements before the comet. Hugging his children, he followed the path that leads to town. Suki felt she could help them and stayed with the gang. The group traveled for several days before making camp in the woods.

"Look on the bright side Snoozles; at least it wasn't the middle of the night!" Toph snorted.

Zuko's head snapped up. What did the earthbender say? "What time is it?" he question hoarsely. Suki came up to his side and handed him a canteen of water. He drank the water while Toph continue.

"It's still morning, Sparky! You collapse on your cot after you trained Aang and five minutes later, you are calling for Ling. But hey, this time you didn't set your clothes on fire or the trees," Toph pointed up at the charred branches above the cot.

"Who is Ling?" Suki said as she took the canteen away from Zuko.

Before he could answer, Sokka beat him to it. "I know! Ling is another girlfriend! So let's add her to the list; the earthbender girl and the crazy girl with the knives. Man, you get around! Nice!" Sokka gave Zuko thumbs up. Everyone in the group groaned at Sokka. Katara was the only one that stiffens up to Sokka's suggestion.

"Ling was not my girlfriend. Neither was the earthbender, she was date set up by my Uncle."

"Then who is she?" Katara said trying hard not to sound relieved.

Zuko took a deep breath. Not only are his nightmares concerning him but also his friends. He knows he have to tell them but he couldn't understand why he was having these dreams. He hasn't thought of Ling in a long time.

"She was someone that cared about me."

* * *

The servant came quickly to the Great Hall where he was called. As he entered into the room, he notices the woman pacing around. He was concern about how the woman's personality drastically changes overnight. Last night she was carefree and smiling, which she hasn't done in a long time and now she was agitated and pacing. It was obvious that the woman didn't get any sleep.

"You called for me Oracle," the servant said while bowing.

"Um, yes Mim," the Oracle said looking rather distracted. "Can you tell the staff to prepare the bedrooms, we are having guests."

"Are they the guests that you foresaw?"

"No, that was something else."

Mim waited until he was excuse, but when the order wasn't given, he walked up to the Oracle and gently touched her arm. She turned to him and gave him a small smile, tears where evident in her eyes.

"Mim? Is it possible for a person to have three prophecies?"

"Are you talking about him?" the Oracle nodded. "If I remember right, you said that two of the prophecies were on separate paths and waiting until the decision have been made. Perhaps the third is true," the Oracle's face ashen. Mim began to worry if he said the wrong thing.

"Yes you are right about two of the prophecies. It needs to be chosen but the third one disturbs me because it will happen. This will interfere with the first two."

Mim took the Oracle in his arms. He hated seeing her upset; the past events in her life had made her cautious about her powers. He held her until he felt her gain her composure. Mim let her go and gave her a quick bow. Just when he was about to exit, the Oracle spoke again.

"Also have the staff prepare the stables. Our guests have a large animal."

Mim was now baffled about who the guests could be.

Zuko took another deep breath and then he spoke. "Ling was my cousin's fiancée. They have known each other since they were babies. Ling came from a very important family and she was always at the Palace. What I always remember is that my cousin loved her and she loved him back. I adored my cousin, so naturally I adored Ling. She was always there for me. She told me some great bedtime stories," Zuko smiled remembering the stories.

* * *

_"Tell me a fortune Ling!" young Zuko said as he climbed into bed._

_Ling laughed as she pulled the covers to his chin but stop when she heard a quack. Pulling the covers down a turtleduck popped his head out and made another quack. Zuko gave Ling a sheepish grin as Ling placed the turtleduck in the bowl._

_"No pets in bed," she smiled as she returned the covers to Zuko's chin. "A fortune, hmmm," Ling closed her eyes and Zuko stared at her with wide eyes. "I see that you have become a strong firebender, a strength that no one has seen over hundred years. You marry a beautiful woman. She is not a Fire Nation noble, but a strong bender with healing powers."_

_"You are making that up Ling," Zuko said sadly._

_"Are you challenging me?" Ling said raising one eyebrow._

_"Father said that I'm not a good bender."_

_Ling sighed, Ozai. She cannot believe that his own father does not see the future this child is holding. "You are young, Little One. You are going to be a strong firebender, even you will be surprise," and with that, she touched his nose. Zuko's eyes gotten really big._

_"Really? A strong firebender like Lu Ten?_

_"Did someone call my name?_

_"Lu!" Zuko called out seeing his beloved cousin. "Ling just told me that I was going to be a strong firebender! And I married a girl!" Zuko wrinkle his nose on the last part._

_Lu Ten laughed at his young cousin's reaction. "Girls are fun when you get older," giving Ling a kiss on the check._

_"Lu Ten, seriously," Ling exclaimed. Lu Ten chuckle. "As for you," turning to Zuko. "Good night, Little One."_

* * *

"She must have been from a very important family if she was at the Palace everyday," Aang said interrupting Zuko's memory.

"Sparky already said that, Twinkle Toes."

"No, I mean," Aang's face began getting red. "Ling's family is more than a noble family. Noble women do not hang out at the Palace. She's an Oracle."

The group fell silent. Zuko smiled at Aang, impressed by the memories that he shares from previous avatars.

"What's an Oracle?" Katara said breaking the silence.

"An Oracle is the most respected person in the Fire Nation and that includes the Fire Lord," Zuko started. "Her purpose is to foresee events in the future, which are prophecies. These prophecies are very cryptic but always accurate."

"A fortune teller?" Sokka exclaimed. "We've already dealt with that and that one turned out to be a fraud."

Zuko glared at Sokka, _how dare he judge the powers of the Oracle_! He thought. Before he could give Sokka a piece of his mine, Suki spoke up.

"The Oracle, I remember her. She came to the village when I was a little girl. The village was so excited to see her even though she was from the Fire Nation. She trained with the Kyoshi Warriors for several months. At first I did not like her because she was the enemy but when she foresaw the drought, she helped prepared my village. That drought lasted for months as predicted and my village survived without losing a life. She also gave me my fortune," Suki smiled at her memory.

"See, Fortune Teller," Sokka pointed.

"Shut-up Sokka! The Oracle told me that I would be the strongest Kyoshi Warrior since Avatar Kyoshi. At first I didn't believe her but now I think it's true."

"So she can predict the future," Toph snorted. "Big deal. I bet the Oracle's family predicted this war and the extinction of the airbenders."

Zuko could not disagree but did not agree. He never thought that the Oracles would do something horrible but he can't help questioning it right now.

"No, the Oracles would never betrayed the Air Nomads," Aang said. Before anybody could protest, Aang continue on. "Oracles are like the Avatars, welcome everywhere. They respect the elements and dedicate their lives to help people. Yes they do foresee some gruesome events but there is something that even the Fire Lord does not know. Only the Oracles know who the next Avatar is. Before it was announced I was the next Avatar, an Oracle came to the temple. She told them about the war, the future of the airbenders, and my future. I don't know what was said but I'm guessing my appearance now was what the Oracle foresaw."

"I don't believe that," Toph said. "A whole culture kept quiet and let you disappear?"

"It is hard to believe, but the Oracle could have betrayed everyone and told the Fire Lord who is the next Avatar. The Oracle believed that I can stop the war."

"It has been a known fact in the Fire Nation that the Oracles have always been against the war," Zuko said remembering his father's anger about Lu Ten's engagement.

Everyone at the campsite went silent. The thoughts of the Oracle were running through everyone's minds.

"We have to find the Oracle so she can help Zuko," Katara said finally. Everyone nodded except for Zuko.

"I don't think I'm welcome."

"We have to try!" Katara yelled back holding back tears. "I cannot heal you anymore; your nightmares are too strong. I'm afraid that next time it would kill you!"

The group was stunned. Since Zuko joined the group, Katara was more than hostile towards him but things have changed when he and Sokka returned from Boiling Rock with her father. She was nicer to him but the hurt and anger was still visible but right now she was standing on her feet, staring at Zuko with fear in her eyes. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears and walked off.

"Was that _caring_ I saw?" Sokka said staring down the path that his sister took in disbelief.

"Quiet Snoozles," Toph said. "So Sparky, where do we find the Oracle?"

Zuko sighed, he was afraid to see Ling again. Afraid that she would look at him and see all the evil that he has done. "She lives at her family compound on an island called Apollo. I think it's not far from here."

"There is a village nearby," Suki said as she got up. "Sokka and I will go and ask for directions. Come on Sokka."

Sokka muttered something about lunch but followed Suki down the path that leads into the village. Toph, Aang, and Zuko where the only ones left at the campsite. The three shifted in their spots until Aang broke the silence.

"Toph and I should start packing and be ready to leave when Sokka and Suki returns. Zuko maybe you should talk to Katara and calm her down."

"I guess your right," Zuko said getting up and headed down the path to find Katara.

It did not take Zuko very long to find Katara. The path ended at a small clearing covered in a variety of flowers. In the middle of the clearing was Katara holding her knees and her face covered. Zuko walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, her big blue eyes swelled up in tears.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this!" she sobbed turning her head back to her knees.

"Katara," Zuko quietly said and he sat next to her. "Everybody believes that the Oracle will help me."

"You are not convince."

"I hurt a lot of people, you should know that. Ling believed that the war was wrong and if she saw what I did," he shuddered to think what Ling will do.

Katara looked at Zuko. It was obvious that he was in pain. "Remember your first nightmare?"

Zuko nodded, how could he forget? He had those nightmares since he showed up to the Western Air Temple. The first nightmare practically set his room on fire. His whole body lit up; thankfully Katara was up even though she was guarding his room convinced that he will attack the group. When she smelled smoke, she kicked the door down and put out the fire with her bending. Zuko was in a trance and Katara healed him. Since then she made sure to check on Zuko. After Boiling Rock, her feelings towards Zuko change from hate to caring. During the times she was healing him it has became a ritual to hold him as he tried to regain composure. It became something that they both look forward too. No one in the temple knew about except it for Toph and luckily she kept her mouth shut. Once they arrived to the campsite, it was harder for Zuko to hide his dreams.

"I cannot forget. Thank you for helping me. You know you shouldn't have too, after what I did to you," he said softly looking into her eyes. He never saw anything so blue or calming in his life."

"Aang needs you," Katara replied noticing Zuko's back stiffing. A small blush develop in her cheeks, it was now or never. "I need you."

Zuko stared at Katara in disbelief, did she just say that? As if reading his mind, Katara nodded. He leaned forward and brushed his lips to hers. It wasn't a passionate kiss but it did leave Katara breathless. Zuko released from her lips and pulled her close, hugging her body.

"I need you too."

* * *

As Appa flew closer, Zuko noticed that the compound was huge. He always remembers how big it was but never realized that the compound was almost as big as the Palace.

"Amazing," Aang could say as he landed Appa in front of the gate. Toph put her feet on the ground and felt the size of the compound.

"The Oracle lives here? Not bad."

Suddenly the gates open and a man stepped out to greet him. He was about to open his mouth to say his greeting but that changed when he saw Zuko.

"My Prince! You are the guest that the Oracle is expecting?"

"Mim! Ling is expecting me?" Zuko said slightly confused.

Mim smiled at Zuko as he shook his hand. He notice that the boy has grown considerable since he saw him last. Not the curious little boy anymore but a young man, exactly how the Oracle predicted, except for the scar and pain he is carrying.

"Not exactly, my Prince," Mim said. "All I was told that she was expecting guests. The Oracle has been reluctant on her powers since, well you know," Zuko nodded at Mim's sentence. He understood too well. Mim turned his attention to the group behind Zuko; he gasped at Aang and stared at Zuko.

"The Avatar? Then the rumors are true!"

"Which ones?" Toph said. "We have a lot of them."

"That the Prince became a traitor to the Fire Nation when he joined the Avatar,"

"Haven't heard that one."

"Come, come!" Mim said smiling at the group. "The Oracle wants to meet you."

Once inside the compound's walls, the group gasped at the variety of plants that decorate the grounds. Plants of different species where blooming and growing. Aang recognized some of the plants from one of the air temples and began talking about them. Zuko smiled as he remember when he played hide and seek with his cousin in the gardens. The gang continue down the path marveling the plants until they meet their host.

A beautiful petite woman with long curly brown was waiting for them. She was wearing a white kimono that made her olive color skin glow. Her coloring set her apart from other Fire Nation women which made her more exotic. She smiled at her visitors but stopped as her eyes rested on Zuko. They where large as plates as she began walking to the group.

"This is not good," Sokka said nervously.

"Hello Ling," Zuko said as he step in front of the group. "I need your help."

Ling was facing Zuko, her eyes where still large but tears where forming. Zuko became very uncomfortable by her staring. Suddenly Ling grabbed Zuko and gave him a hug. Recovering from shock, Zuko hugged back feeling the tears in his eyes.

"Welcome home Little One," Ling wept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own!**

* * *

Ling could not believe that she was looking at Zuko and hugging him. She heard stories about his banishment and his ridiculous mission but she did not care, he was home. Zuko smiled back as Ling looked at him. He could see all of the questions going through her eyes. For once he did not care and gave her another hug.

"Look at you!" she exclaimed as she let go of the hug. "You have grown! I wasn't expecting you to be so tall! And the hair," she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love it! The top ponytail looked horrible on you. Where did you get the scar?" Ling's eyes went dark and her voice went low as she touched his scar.

"Father," Zuko said quietly.

"Ozai, that fool," Ling sneered. The venom in her voice triggered a memory in Zuko.

* * *

"_ENOUGH!" Ozai bellowed and pointing at the woman, electricity came out of his hands._

_Zuko gasped when he saw his father attacked Ling. He wanted to help her but fear frozen him behind the curtain._

_Ling stood there, with her eyes closed waiting for the attack. Instead of dropping to the ground, Ling's body began glowing white as she absorbs the electricity. Ozai's eyes widen at the sight and continue the attack but it fueled Ling's power. Her body erupted in a white flame and began floating mid-air heading towards the Fire Lord. Zuko was amazed and scared at the scene. Suddenly the flames exploded, sending shockwaves throughout the throne room. Ozai was slammed into his throne and Zuko was pushed against the wall, Ling opened her eyes and landed gently on the floor._

"_That was a warning, Ozai," Ling hissed staring at the clearly shaken Fire Lord. "I will leave but if you dare send any of your men towards my compound. I will have no problem ending your life." _

_Zuko decided to get out of the throne room, the person that spoke to his father was not Ling. He never heard such venom before. Once outside, he began pacing as he waited for Ling. The wait lasted forever for an eight year old boy, but when Ling finally walked out of the throne room, she looked very sad._

"_Did father approved?" Zuko lied but still hoping._

"_You were in there, Little One," Ling said._

"_I saw what father did! He cannot do that to the Oracle!"_

_Ling smiled at the boy's devotion. She kneeled down and gave Zuko a hug. "I'm leaving," she started but stop Zuko from protesting. "I'm not welcome. Sadly you cannot come with me."_

"_You and Lu Ten said I could live there!"_

"_I know but your father would hunt me down, if I take you."_

_Zuko felt tears in his eyes. First his cousin, then his mother, and now the Oracle; everyone he loves is leaving him._

"_Be strong Little One. Listen to what I've told you. You have a destiny to fulfill," Ling gave a crying Zuko a big hug. "Good bye. Do not worry; we will see each other again."_

* * *

A small cough interrupted the reunion. Remembering that his friends were with him, Zuko began his introductions. She bowed to the Avatar and shook hands with everyone else but when Zuko introduced Katara, Ling's face became white.

"A waterbender?" she said.

"Yes," Katara said looking rather uncomfortable.

"Wonderful!" Ling said happily. "Sorry for making you uncomfortable dear, I've been having a bad week," Katara smiled back. "Please come in and rest. I was expecting you."

After everyone rested and cleaned themselves up, the group headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Ling was waiting for them, looking more stunning than earlier. Sokka and Aang could not keep their eyes off of Ling. Everyone else thought it was disgusting how the boys were staring at her, Mim was not really happy either. After dinner was cleared, Ling opened the table for discussion.

"I'm sensing questions, so please ask. No question is taboo."

"How do we know that you are not a fake?"

"SOKKA!" Katara shouted giving him an ugly look. "Please forgive him, he is an idiot."

Ling smiled at the lovely waterbender while the rest laughed at Sokka.

_Can she possibly be the link to my confusing prophecies? _She thought. _If so, it would be powers unheard of._

"I'm not offended," Ling said. "There have been times I doubted myself and the powers I possessed. But if Sokka wants a demonstration, I'll be happy to give one," taking a deep breath Ling close her eyes and focus on Sokka. After a minute she pointed at Sokka with her eyes closed. "You kissed a turtleseal and it wasn't from a bet."

Laughter broke out in the Great Hall. Sokka's face went red and Suki looked disgusted. Ling continue on letting her powers take control.

"You hate the feeling of mud between your toes," pointing at Toph.

"A master earthbender hates mud?" Aang said staring at Toph in disbelief. Toph sifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"You made Sokka wear a dress," pointing at Suki.

"So?"

"Men are not allowed to wear the warrior garment of the Kyoshi Warriors," Suki meekly smiled at Sokka.

"You were at Sokka's watchtower," Ling pointed at Katara.

"She was always at my watchtower," Sokka defended his sister.

"She wasn't alone," Ling concluded. Katara's face went scarlet. Sokka's jaw dropped and Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Momo was not sick by the berries as you said," finger pointing at Aang. "It was from the stew you gave him."

"You told me it was good!" Katara yelled at Aang. The group shook their heads no.

Finally the finger pointed at Zuko. Ling never opened her eyes as she correctly pointed at each person. His heart pounded in his chest, what could she say about him.

"You had a pet turtleduck called _Agni the Destroyer_," Ling finally said.

"Everyone at the Palace knew that," Zuko smirked.

"He's real name was _Binky_."

An eruption of laughter filled the Great Hall again. The shock and anger went away as everyone giggle at each other.

"Binky! You had a pet named Binky!" Sokka said brushing a tear away.

"At least I didn't give it the tongue," Zuko retorted. Sokka opened his mouth to defend himself but shut it as he glanced at Ling. Her eyes were still closed and Sokka did not want to take the chance.

Ling open her eyes and looked around. She gave a satisfying smile and picked up her drink.

"I hope I proved you wrong Sokka," Ling said sipping her drink.

Conversation continued after Ling's demonstration. She heard about the adventures her guests had experience, she gave Zuko a sideway glance when she heard the encounters and fights with him. She was quite impressed with the break out at Boiling Rock but wasn't surprised.

"I've told the warden that his prison is weak."

"Wait, you knew about us breaking out?" Sokka said looking rather shock.

"I didn't know it was going to be you," Ling pointed out. "I just told the warden that there will be a prison break during his tenure. And seriously Sokka, the speech you made once you returned. That's just odd."

"How did you know about that?" Sokka question and saw Ling raise her eyebrow. "Never mind."

When tea was served, Ling learned everything about her guests. She was concerned about the dreams that Zuko was having and the trouble that Katara had when healing him. The dreams started when she began having her prophecy. Sadly she couldn't give the group an answer. It was something that she needed to meditate on. She senses something more between Zuko and Katara but decided not to press on, figuring that the rest of the group did not know.

"You need to meditate?" Zuko question making sure that Ling heard the anger in his voice.

"This is unusual, Little One. Of all the memories that you have, your mind is focus on that particular one." Ling replied. _And why is it related to my prophecy?_ She thought to herself.

Zuko felt the temperature in his body rise. He closed his eyes and began counting. He could not fault Ling for not having the answer to his nightmares. He was more upset because this trip ended up being nothing. Katara quickly sensed Zuko's anger and changed the subject.

"Oracle? Why do you call Zuko, Little One?" Katara said ignoring the glare from Zuko.

Ling smiled as the memory began flowing into her.

"Because I was there when he was born," Ling said as she began the story.

* * *

"_I foresee that you will fall into the pond!"_

"_Oh yeah? And how do you figure that?"_

"_THIS!"_

_A loud splash was made and a young Lu Ten ended up in the pond. He glared at the girl that did this to him. Ling was on the shore laughing, the look on Lu Ten's face was comical. His ponytail came out and his hair covered his face, she knew he was glaring at her but could not tell by the mass of hair._

"_That's not fair Ling!" he cried. "You planned that!"_

"_Oh stop being a baby. It's only water."_

_Lu Ten smiled and with a flick of his hand, he made sure that the flames came too close to Ling's dress._

"_Lu Ten!" Ling wailed. "This is my favorite kimono!" spinning around as fast as she can, Ling was checking to see if her kimono was on fire._

"_Relax," Lu Ten said as he climbed out of the pond. "I missed you."_

_Angry, Ling created a golden flame out of the palm of her hand. Lu Ten never could figure out how she did it but it was pretty cool. It appears she was going to throw the flame at him but a voice called out._

"_Children!" A very pregnant Ursa called. "What have we told you about fire?"_

"_Don't use it on each other," Ling and Lu Ten said in a rehearsed manner._

_Ursa nodded at both of them and waddled to the bench. She was several months along but the pregnancy has become too hard for her. Lu Ten ran up to his aunt and helped her sit down; Ling grabbed a glass of water and gave it to her._

"_Now you two are behaving," Ursa chuckle._

"_The midwife said you shouldn't walk," Ling said. Lu Ten just nodded having no clue what a midwife is._

"_I know, I know. But I wanted some air."_

_Ling's mother came out and saw the children with Ursa._

"_Ursa, you should know better," the Oracle scolded._

"_You are sounding like the children, Oracle."_

_The Oracle turned and glanced at the children and saw that Lu Ten was soaking wet._

"_My Prince! How come you are wet?"_

"_Ling pushed me in the pond, Oracle," Lu Ten gleefully replied as the Oracle dried him._

"_He almost set my clothes on fire!" Ling tattle._

"_Enough you two! My Prince, you just turned ten and you are behaving like a child. And you, my daughter, will be ten next week. It is time you two should start acting like the Crown Prince and the Oracle."_

"_Yes Oracle," both said with their heads hanging low._

_Before the Oracle could scold them more, Ursa doubled over screaming in pain._

"_My baby!" she gasped. "Something is not right!"_

_The Oracle helped Ursa up and began rushing her into the Palace._

"_Daughter, come with me," she ordered. "My Prince, go get help."_

"_I'll get Father and Uncle," Lu Ten said and ran off._

_The delivery lasted for hours. Ursa screamed in pain as the Oracle and the midwife try to help her. Ling could never forget the screaming and the blood, oh so much blood. What felt like an eternity, a tiny baby boy was born. A very blue baby boy. The Oracle placed the baby in the crib and began doing some healing techniques. Ling's eyes began to swell._

"_Don't die Little One," she whimpered._

_The little blue body started to become pink and a tiny cry came out. It was weak. The Oracle smiled but her attention was distracted._

"_Oracle!" the midwife shouted. "The Lady is bleeding again."_

"_Ling, keep the baby warm. He is your responsibility," the Oracle said and rushed off._

_Ling took a deep breath and began warming her hands like she was trained too. She placed her hands on the tiny body when she got her first prophecy. Greed, Hatred, and Destruction entered her mind. In a panic, Ling let go and tried to catch her breath. She could not believe that this tiny thing could be so dangerous. An evil thought enter her head, maybe she could…_

"_No!" she told herself. "That is not my duty! This child needs to live!"_

_Once again she placed her hands on the tiny body. Her second prophecy came to her; Peace, Prosperity, and Happiness. Ling's body began glowing yellow as well as the baby. The Oracle saw it and knew, the boy's destiny has two separate paths. Nothing has been chosen until a certain turning point in his life, all because who the boy's great grandfathers are._

_The baby return to color and began a strong wail. For Ling, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. The father went to the child, instead of tears of joy there was disappointment._

"_Weak," he sneered looking at his son. "Pathetic and weak. You should of stop saving him," glancing at Ling then walking away. Rage filled Ling, how dare he to reject his own son!_

"_Don't worry Little One," she cooed as the baby stared at her. "I'll protect you. I'll help you find your destiny."_

* * *

The room fell silent when Ling finish her story. All eyes turn on Zuko, which made him uncomfortable. Zuko could not believe it, his mother almost died in childbirth and his father rejected him. He never had a chance, everything he did for his father was for nothing. He clenched his fist and steam started to appear.

"Why wasn't I told," he asked coldly.

"I didn't know how to tell you, Zuko," Ling said using his name for the first time. "I couldn't say 'hey you will destroy everything' or 'peace, love, happiness and all that crap'," Aang, Sokka, and Toph chuckle.

"You could of."

"I should of told you but I couldn't. I was scared. I was afraid you will choose poorly. But I was wrong, someone else had decided on your destiny. The decision has already been made."

"How do you know?" Zuko scoffed.

"Your scar, Little One," Ling sighed waiting for the rage. "Ozai has chosen your destiny."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own!**

* * *

Ling could not sleep; she kept recalling the events that happen after she told Zuko about his destiny. He was furious, naturally, believing that he has chosen his destiny not his father. Zuko stormed off without saying goodbye leaving everyone speechless except one of her servants, who was busy yelling at Zuko about leaving a trail of fire on the marble. Ling sighed, his temper is so similar to Lu Ten's.

The group at the table did not know how to react. Concern, Katara stood up to follow Zuko but Aang touched her arm and shook his head no. Suki and Sokka were arguing about what Ling assumed was the dress that Sokka had to wear. Toph was unusually quiet, she kept staring at Katara. It must have been Katara's reaction to Zuko. Ling could tell that the blind girl was perplexed. It was finally decided that everyone retired early and start a new day tomorrow.

Ling sighed again, she rolled over and stared out of her window. The moon was almost full which trigger something in Ling's mind; _a week for the full moon_. She did not know why that is important. Taking a deep breath, Ling got out of her bed, put on her robe and headed to her gardens.

Her favorite part of the gardens contain variety of plants from the Fire Nation and the Northern Water Tribe. The plants surround an oval shape pond, next to the pond was a stone bench. The bench was made from the stones outside of her compound. During the day, the Fire Nation's plants will bloom in colors of brilliant reds and oranges and at night, the Water Tribe's plants will bloom in colors of muted silvers and whites. Sitting down on the bench, Ling cleared her mind and began making flames on the pond. The flames where a brilliant blue and they danced and swirled across the pond. Usually Ling enjoyed creating the blue flame but tonight her mind was clouded.

She was thinking about Lu Ten, Zuko, Mim, and Katara. Ling understood why Zuko was in her mind, but the other three she could not figure out. She has not thought of Lu Ten in a long time but when she thinks about Mim, guilt consumes her. And with Katara, why is that waterbender so important! Before Lu Ten's death, she would figure everything out and help guide the person in question but since then she could not figure anything out, even if the answer is in front of her! What she needed is what Lu Ten would call it, the figurative kick in the ass. Clearing her mind once again, Ling focused on a memory.

* * *

"_I knew you would be here," a voice spoke to Ling._

_Ling stop the flames and turned around. Her eyes felled on Lu Ten, she gave a smile but noticed that the young man seemed sad._

"_Is there a problem Lu?"_

_Lu Ten shook his head no and sat next to Ling. He put his arms around Ling and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on her head._

"_I just spoke to the Oracle, my love," Lu Ten said as he kept holding her._

"_Honestly, I don't know why she wants to talk to you. She is very ill and it will be a couple of days before the illness takes over," Ling's voice started to crack. "She needs her strength."_

"_I refused to see her. She sent poor Mim to me with orders that he had to dragged me in. She knows that I'll be leaving for war in a couple of weeks."_

_Ling stiffen. She hated this war. She hated what the Fire Nation did to the other nations. She hated that Lu Ten had to go but sadly it was his duty, the crown prince had to lead his army. Angry she began making flames on the pond._

"_Love?" Lu Ten said rather nervously. "The pond and I prefer the blue flames."_

_Ling glanced up and gasped. The pond was glowing red and steam was rising, with a wave of her hand the flames went from red to blue. She looked at Lu Ten and smiled._

"_That always amazed me," Lu Ten said. "I have tried so many times to create different color flames but failed," his voice went low as he changed the subject. " Love? We need to talk about something."_

_Ling frowned, she did not like how this conversation was heading._

"_If something happens to me in the war," Lu Ten started._

"_Nothing is going to happen to you!" Ling interrupted. "You will come back and we will get married!"_

"_I know, I know," Lu Ten said sensing the panic in Ling's voice. "But promise me, if something horrible happens to me, I want you to leave the compound and train with the Master benders and Warriors all over the world," lifting Ling's chin up with his hand he looked into her dark eyes. "Promise me."_

"_I promise," Ling said. She leaned forward and gave Lu Ten a kiss, as if sealing the promise._

* * *

"That is amazing!" a voice said right behind Ling. Surprise, Ling gave a yelp and the blue flames disappear. She spins around and saw a startle Katara. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your thoughts."

"I've learned that interruptions are always a godsend," Ling moved over to let Katara sit down. The waterbender took the invitation and sat down.

"I never seen a firebender do what you did."

"No one can," Ling said. "Not even the Oracles."

"But how could you," Katara started.

"The Fire Sages believed that my bending is related to my emotions. And to succeed in my bending, I need to control my emotions," Ling said. "I traveled the world, learning any fighting and bending techniques. All because of a promise," sadness filled Ling's voice.

Katara felt truly sorry for the woman. The pain in what the Oracle lost was great. Ling made a waterbending move with her hands and the blue flames started to dance again. Katara was amazed by the Oracle's talent and then a realization struck Katara.

"That's how you met Suki!"

"Ah, the Kyoshi Warriors. You can't imagine the broken bones I received. They were not bad, the Water Master in the Northern Water Tribe was a pain though. What a jerk," the brief anger made the blue flames turn red.

"I trained with Master Pakku also. How did you convinced him?" Katara asked.

"Refusing the Oracle is considered bad luck. It's a nice perk. How did you convinced him?"

"He was engaged to my grandmother," Katara replied.

"Ah, a better perk," Ling chuckle. Katara smiled at Ling and both girls began to giggle. Once the giggling stop, Ling wipe a tear from her eye. "Laughed more than once in one day. Mim will think it will be the end of the world," the girls giggle again.

**BOOM!**

A loud explosion came from one of the rooms. The fire ball was so bright that the flowers around the pond closed its buds and another set began to bloom. Katara and Ling spin around and saw the flames escaping from one of the windows. Fear struck Ling's heart.

"That's Zuko's room!" Katara screamed.

* * *

There was a crowd surrounding Zuko's room. Mim, Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Suki where standing in front of the door arguing in what should be done. The guards were running up the stairs with buckets of water in their hands. Mim and Aang were the loudest in the argument when Katara and Ling made it up to the second floor.

"You will create a back draft if you open the door!" Mim yelled.

"Then how about blowing the fire through the window?" Aang yelled back.

"That is going to kill the Prince!"

"He is dead anyways," Sokka yelled but regretted it Toph threw some earth at his chest.

Mim saw Ling and rush to her. He did not want her to go through the pain again. Grabbing her arm Mim began dragging Ling down the stairs.

"My Oracle, you must leave! The fire is going to spread."

"No! I'm going to help him!"

"There is nothing you can do," Mim quietly said. Glaring, Ling ripped her arm out of Mim's grasp and headed to the door.

"I'm the Oracle, I can do anything!" Ling sneered. "Or I can die trying."

Mim did not say anything, he looked away. Ling walked up to the door and took a deep breath. She had no clue on how to get in the room without spreading the fire. Ling turn to Aang and an idea form in her head.

"Aang, I need you to control the air that is feeding the fire once I open the door. Everyone else stand back."

Aang took a couple of deep breaths and nodded to Ling when he was ready. She grab the handle and open the door, the rush of air sent the fire hurtling towards her but Aang was able to control the air with a couple of quick airbending moves. Ling step into the room, the fire was everywhere. She could not believe that Zuko had the strength to create this massive fire. Closing her eyes, she began to feel her powers engulfing her. Once she opens her eyes, she could not see the flames but felt the heat of the fire. Objects that where on fire where only shadows. Ling scan the room and saw a shadow of a human form sitting on the bed. She walks up to shadow and touch the top of the head.

"Little One," she said but the shadow did not respond. She cupped the face and closed her eyes. "It's time you found peace."

* * *

"Is she always this crazy?" Sokka said to Mim after Ling gave the orders.

"Normally she isn't," Mim said. He watched as the Avatar nodded to Ling and she opened the door. Even though everyone was away, the heat of the fire was unbearable. The waterbender started to move to the door but Mim grabbed her waist. "The Oracle has to do this."

_You are not the only one that is losing someone that you care about_, he thought.

Once the fire was contained, the group moves closer to the open door. Ling was standing in the middle of the room but the fire was not touching her. She stood there like if she was thinking about something.

"What is she …," Suki never finish her sentence. Ling burst into a ruby red flame.

"My spirits!" Mim exclaimed. "That's suppose to be a legend," as he watch the ruby flame walk to the bed.

"What is?" Toph asked having no clue what is going on.

"She is glowing red!" Sokka exclaimed.

"So Sparky and the Oracle are on fire?"

"Yes and no," Mim said staring in disbelief. The red flame cupped something on the bed. "The Prince is on fire but the Oracle is not. What we are seeing is the Phoenix!"

"Not me," Toph retorted.

Everyone but Toph kept staring at the scene. Ling kept cupping the object on the bed, suddenly the ruby flame started to spread to the object and a human shape formed in the flames. Everyone knew it was Zuko. A bubble formed around Ling and Zuko and the flames swirling began getting darker and darker. The fire in the room was pulling into the bubble, slowly at first then speed increased.

"Aang?" Katara spoke as she notices the airbender was turning blue.

"He's suffocating!" Toph said sensing Aang's heart slowing down. "Twinkle Toes stop your bending!"

Aang did not hear Katara or Toph; he felt the air leaving his lungs. He could not stop what he was doing. He felt something hit his chest causing him to lose concentration. Gasping for air he looked at everyone. They were staring at him except for Mim, who kept his eyes on the room.

"What happen?" He said weakly.

"Me," Toph smiled back.

"I don't think throwing earth at him was the best idea," Suki said.

"He stop bending Warrior Princess."

"We need to move now!" Mim interrupted the possible fight that was brewing. "Something is going to blow!"

No one didn't ask what or who was going to blow. They all took cover away from the door. Within seconds, ruby flames escaped the door. The force of escaping air knocked everything down including the group. The floor shook and the walls rumble. Along with the ruby flames escaping a piercing bird like sound filled the room and the hallways. Everyone was covering their ears as more items where shattering from the sound. The blast lasted for five minutes and once it stop everything became quiet.

"What was that!" Toph yelled her ears ringing.

"The Phoenix rising from the ashes," Mim replied staring at the mess. "The Oracle will be upset, that was her favorite vase."

"Are they dead?" Katara quietly asked fearing for the worst. Everyone stop what they were doing and turn towards to the room. Inside Ling was holding Zuko, there was no burn marks on either of them. She smile at everyone with tears in her eyes.

"Mim, tell the staff to prepare another room," Ling looked around the charred remains of the room. "This one has a little fire damage."

* * *

Ling could feel the flames coming towards them. Still concentrating on Zuko's face she finally let her powers control her.

"_The Phoenix helps find peace," a fire sage told her during her travels. "It will burn away the past and start a new life, the rebirth. Very few people would ever experience this rebirth."_

The memory of the Fire Sages where replaced by memories what Ling could assume were Zuko's. His constant rejection by his father and favoritism towards his sister. The scar he received from his father and then his banishment all because Zuko spoke out of turn during a war meeting. His cousin's death, his mother's disappearance, and Ling's leaving. The obsession to find the Avatar so he can restore his honor. The evils that he did towards other people. Ling kept holding Zuko's face, the memories where too much but she could not stop.

The incident in the caves at Ba Sing Se flooded her mind. Zuko's betrayal to Katara and then to Aang. The return to the Fire Nation with disappointment. Standing up to his father and declaring that he is going to help the Avatar to defeat Ozai. Repealing the lightning attack from his father. The desire to help the Avatar. Zuko's feelings towards Katara.

Ling bit her lip, this is too much. More memories flooded into her and she realized they are her own. Threatening Ozai and leaving Zuko behind with his father and sister. The death of her father and then her mother. Her guilt towards Lu Ten's death, her feelings to Mim, and her refusal to use her powers. The heat intensified around her, it was almost time. Ling pulled Zuko closer and then it happen, an explosion. Not around her but in her, everything she regretted or hid from herself where disappearing. Ling heard a small gasp, she knew Zuko had the same experience. His body jerked and went still.

The heat was gone, Ling felt a cool breeze on her body. She opened her eyes, the room was charred. Ling was still holding Zuko, Ling's hand went to his throat to check on his pulse. It was weak but steady. Tears escape from her eyes, she pulled Zuko closer giving him a big hug. He was unconscious. Ling turned around saw everyone was staring at them. She did not know what she said but everyone was moving around her very fast. Mim took Zuko out of her arms and carried him out of the room. Katara went to Ling to see if she is okay. Ling could not hear anyone, all she could hear are the Fire Sages.

"_As the Phoenix rise from the ashes, you too would rise, reborn."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own!**

* * *

_To protect his country and the woman he loves, a sacrifice would be made. Only the spirit of the moon can spare his life._

Zuko groan, he did not know what was worse; the voice in his head or the sun that was poking through the window. All he wanted was a couple more hours of sleep. Cursing to the sun and to the voice, Zuko violently rolled over and struck something with his foot.

"Ow."

Zuko sat straight up and was ready to attack. His hand slid under the pillow for his dagger. Panic was filling him up when he could not find his weapon but the feeling quickly disappears when he notice the figure at the end of the bed. The person that he had kicked was Katara. She was rubbing her head and glaring at him. Happiness went through Zuko's body as he smile at her. Katara responded to the smile by hugging Zuko and then giving him a kiss. Shocked by her action and then the passion of the kiss, he quickly returns the favor. Finally letting up, Katara collapse into Zuko's arms. He could feel her tears against his neck.

"Why are you crying?" Zuko ask pulling Katara's chin up with his hand. "I didn't kick you too hard, did I?"

"No, not that," Katara smile through her tears. "You have been out for the last three days."

"That can't be right," Zuko stated, worry showing on his face. "I went to bed after I stormed off. I had that nightmare again. Actually, I had a lot of nightmares. Then they where gone, I slept pretty well. Why am I in a different room?" Zuko said noticing the change of environment. "And where's my dagger?"

"Your room had slight fire damage," Katara said choosing the words that Ling used, Zuko's face went red. "Your dagger melted."

"I've set the room on fire?"

"You weren't the only one," Katara stated. "The Oracle was in there. She performed the Phoenix."

Zuko felt his jaw drop, the Phoenix? He heard legends about Fire Sages performing the Phoenix on the pained. According to legend, the last Phoenix was performed over 500 years ago.

"That's not possible. That's a legend."

"I've witnessed it! Everyone did! You have been sleeping for three days," Katara's voice cracked.

"Have you been staying in the room too?" Zuko said changing the subject and noticing a chair at the end of the bed. He hated to see her upset, especially if it's about him.

"Yes," Katara blush. "I wanted to make sure you were breathing. The Oracle caught me sleeping in here a couple of times. She told me if my brother wasn't around she would OK it."

Zuko smiled at the thought of Sokka catching Katara sleeping in his room. Even though she sat on the chair and using the bed as support for her head and arms, Sokka would make a big deal about it and probably accuse Zuko of taking his sister's innocence. The thought was pushed away when the voice came back.

_To protect his country and the woman he loves, a sacrifice would be made. Only the spirit of the moon can spare his life._

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Katara said looking very concern. She noticed the abrupt change in emotions.

"Nothing," Zuko lied. "I should get out of bed."

Pushing the covers down, Zuko swung his feet over the bed. Katara's face went red and spun around. Confuse at first, Zuko realize that he did not have a shirt on.

"You saw me without a shirt before," Zuko chuckle. He was very surprise by the instant modesty from Katara. "Infact, you weren't bother by it a few minutes ago," Zuko reminded her. He loved the fact that she was squirming.

"That was different," Katara defended. "You weren't well and I was happy to see you when you woke up."

Katara heard more chuckling from Zuko. The bed gave a squeak when Zuko got up and headed to a chair that had a tunic laying on it. Katara prayed to the spirits that Sokka won't be barging through the door and seeing this scene, even though it was innocent. She doesn't want Sokka challenging Zuko into a duel for her honor. Her honor did not bother Katara but the fact that Zuko can beat Sokka with his eyes closed concerns her. Counting to ten, Katara took a deep breath and turn around. Zuko was standing next to the bed with his arms crossed and smirk on his face.

"You're still blushing," he teased.

"You're still arrogant," she retorted.

In one swift motion Zuko grab Katara's waist and pull her in for another kiss. When he release her from the kiss, Katara completely forgot why she was blushing or praying.

"Let's take a walk," Zuko suggested. "I want to know what I miss in the last three days."

* * *

Toph felt it all. She had a suspicion about those two. When Zuko first came to them, Katara despise him. Toph thought she felt Katara's blood boil everytime Zuko came into room. At first Toph thought it was pure hate, which she could not blame. But when she decided to focus her attention on Katara, she was shock by the emotions that Katara was holding. The emotions of anger, hurt, and distrust where not the surprise but the feeling of a broken heart was. She wanted to talk to Katara about it but Katara always stormed off.

Zuko was just as surprising when Toph began focusing on him. His emotions where filled with sadness, betrayal, and pain. The betrayal was interesting because Zuko was beating himself up for betraying Katara not Aang. Since talking to Katara was out of the question, Toph tried to talk to Zuko. He glared at her and told her that it was nothing important.

_Nothing important? Yeah right Sparky,_ Toph thought as Zuko stormed off.

Toph knew that Zuko was having those dreams and that Katara was helping him. Toph decided to keep that information to herself because at first it was harmless, no need to get Sokka or Aang upset. Katara was a healer and Aang needed Zuko for training. Then she felt things where changing between them. Katara's anger, distrust, and hurt were slowing leaving her as concern for Zuko began to grow. Zuko's sadness was forming into happiness. The meetings where lasting longer and longer. Toph had her fun by teasing Katara by giving her thumbs up or grinning which resulted getting drenched by water.

The suspicion started to kick in when Katara yelled at Zuko about his refusal in meeting the Oracle. Toph never felt that kind of fear that Katara had and when Zuko return with Katara, all previous emotions that they had towards each other where gone. All she could feel was that the two needed each other. Toph let the couple's lies slip by her, no use of pointing it out.

Dinner with the Oracle was the most unusual. Even though they did not sit next to each other, Toph still felt the racing heartbeats of the two. Toph prayed that she could sit through the dinner without gagging or worse, puking. Toph also felt the Oracle's reaction. The Oracle's attention was towards Katara; as if she was the answer to some question that was plaguing her. After what happen three days ago, Toph finally realize what Katara's feelings were towards Zuko.

_Why are you lying?_ Toph thought as she felt the change in Zuko's emotion. Zuko have been pretty much open to Katara. Whatever he is hiding, he does not want her to be involved.

Sokka was walking down the hallway when he sees Toph leaning against the wall. Her eyes were closed and it appears that she is concentrating.

"Toph?" he asks. "Have you seen Katara?"

Toph did not answer at first but a small smile appears from her lips. Sokka was about to ask the question again but Toph answer him.

"Sugar Queen took a walk," Toph said as her eyes opens.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing important Snoozles," Toph said. She walks off leaving Sokka behind looking rather confuse. Smiling to herself, Toph now knows how Zuko feels about Katara.

_Snoozles is going to kill you Sparky,_ she thought. _I want to be around when that fight happens._

* * *

Katara furrow her brow at Zuko. His eyes where glaze over and his face show no emotion. Zuko didn't say a word when they started their walk.

_He seems very distracted, no more like he is scared,_ she thought. _Zuko scared? That's a laugh!_

Whatever he was feeling, he was not telling her and prying it out of him was not the answer. Giving a small sigh, she began talking about the events that happen when Zuko was out.

It turns out that Mim was a master firebender and he took the duties of training Aang until Zuko is well. Mim was no different than Zuko, he trained Aang hard and there were a couple of times that Aang had to see Katara for a healing session. Mim admitted later that he was one of Zuko's teachers. Toph was unusually quiet. She spent the last three days either training Aang or finding some place quiet to think. Just like Mim, Toph was training Aang hard and once again another healing session. Katara scolded the two for the hard training sessions.

Suki wanted to see how well the Oracle had been trained by the Kyoshi Warriors. A sparring session was held at one of the courtyards. The sparring lasted for three hours with an undeclared winner, a fat lip, and a black eye. Another healing session. Sokka found out that the Oracle was an accomplish sword fighter and those two sparred. That match lasted four hours with the Oracle as the victor. Thankfully there wasn't a healing session but a lot of sewing. Sokka lost a sleeve on his tunic and the Oracle lost a pant leg on her practice silks.

Katara left out some events that happen because she did not want to concern Zuko. Through all the training and sparring, Mim and the Oracle were gone at long periods of time. The Oracle would say that she was down in the village near the compound and Mim would say he has work. Katara knew something was up and followed the couple to the compound's stables last night. She hid behind the hay and watch the Oracle feed Appa while Mim pace. The discussion they were having was low and no matter how hard Katara strain, she could not make out the conversation. It was obvious that it was a disagreement over something because Mim's gestures shows that he disapprove whatever the Oracle was saying. Katara manage to hear one word because Mim whisper loudly; _The Prince_. The Oracle clasps his mouth and shushes him. She motion that someone was in the stables. Katara took the hint and snuck out of the stables, feeling stupid that the Oracle can sense her and would be talking to her later. The Oracle did not say a word but Katara had a feeling that the Oracle knew that she was followed.

Zuko barely listen to what Katara was saying. His mind was still focus on the voice. It bothers him because he has heard this voice before and for the life of him, he cannot remember. It was driving him nuts. Zuko felt a warm hand wrap around his and gave a squeeze. He looked down and saw those big blue eyes. They where darker than the last time he looked into them but they where still beautiful. Just those eyes alone made him feel warm all over. His attention then diverted to Katara's face. When he was little, he thought that Ling was the most beautiful woman he ever met. He envied that his cousin found such a lovely person. Now Zuko had to disagree, Katara is the most beautiful woman he ever met. Everything about her was beautiful, even when she is angry. Which she is starting to be right now.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Zuko said feeling his face getting red.

"I said I was at this pond three days ago."

Zuko torn his gaze from Katara and looked around. He was at the pond with the stone bench. The pond was surrounded by red and orange blooms. He looks up to the second floor window. The stucco and the window surround where charred.

_That's slight fire damage!_ Zuko thought. _I don't want to know what an actual fire is!_

"The Oracle was here too," Katara said not paying attention to Zuko gaping at the window. "I wonder where she got the flowers."

"This is her favorite spot," Zuko said turning his attention to the pond. "The Northern Water Tribe and my mother sent Ling flowers when they received news on her engagement. My gift was the bench."

"Did you make it?" Katara said in disbelief.

"Yes," Zuko defended. "Believe it or not, I am handy."

Still holding Katara's hand, Zuko lead her to the bench and they both sat down. Katara lean into Zuko as he wraps his arms around her. This move alone triggers the voice in his mind.

_To protect his country and the woman he loves, a sacrifice would be made. Only the spirit of the moon can spare his life._

"Katara? We need to talk about something," Zuko said. The sentence made Zuko's blood turn cold, this event has happen before.

"What is it?" Katara ask. She turns to face him and notice the dark look on his face. This is not going to be a good conversation.

"If something happens to me in this war," Zuko took a deep breath. "I need you to make a promise."

"A promise!" Katara yell as she jump off the bench and stare at Zuko. The water in the pond started to bubble and rise to form a tower behind Katara. "What is it with crown princes and promises?"

"What are you talking about?" Zuko yell back. Fearing that Katara would use the water tower on him, Zuko got off the bench and prepare himself for the attack. "It's just a promise!"

"The Oracle made a promise! Look what happen to her!"

"What do you mean Katara?"

"She lost your cousin," Katara said in a quiet voice. "She didn't tell me. I just knew," the water tower return into the pond as Katara slowly sinks to the ground. She wraps her arms around herself as she began to cry. "I'm afraid that if I do the same," Katara was consume by her sobbing.

"That you would lose me," Zuko replied. Releasing himself from his stance, Zuko walk to Katara and pull her up into his arms. She kept sobbing into his shirt as he tries to comfort her.

Katara realize what was going on and she pushes Zuko away. Zuko's good eye went wide as he is trying to figure out what just happen. He was fed up with Katara's anger and he felt himself losing all composure.

"It's a promise Katara! Nothing is going to happen to me!" Zuko snarl feeling the temperature rise around him.

"I'm not making it!" Katara sneer back.

"I love you, Katara!" shout Zuko.

Katara did a double take. She could not believe that she just heard those words out of Zuko's mouth. She felt her heart went to her throat and her stomach doing flip flops.

"You what?" she whispered.

It was Zuko's turn to do a double take, what did he just say? Katara was staring at him like he spoken a different language. The realization came to him; he has told her that he loves her. It was not a lie, he wanted to tell her how he felt but he wanted to tell her somewhere that was special not during this stupid fight. Since he said it once, he was going to say it again. Standing taller and pulling his shoulders back, Zuko stare at the dumbstruck Katara.

"I love you," Zuko answer finding it was easier to say the second time around. "I truly love you."

"I can make other promises. Just not the ones that might involve you dying," Katara said. Zuko knew she was making conversation because the look on her face was still processing the information that he loves her. "I can't live with that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that Ling made a similar promise. I don't want you make a promise that you are afraid that you might have to keep. I just want to protect you."

"You love me?" Katara repeated.

Zuko smile and nod his head. Katara look genuinely confuse. She was still processing all this information before she can react. Zuko was getting nervous. He meant every word but now he was beginning to regret it because he has not thought how Katara would react or let alone what she would say. Shifting uncomfortably on each foot, Zuko waited for Katara's answer.

Katara was in utter shock. Zuko loves her! He actually said those words, not once but three times. She stare at him, Zuko was looking very uncomfortable. She smiles towards herself, _another reason to love him_. The thought made her realize that she loves him back. She loves him with all her heart. Katara ran into Zuko's arms and kissed him. He pulled her closer as he returns the kiss.

"I love you," Katara said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Zuko felt that the whole world has stop for them. He has never felt this way before even when he was with Mai. This was different and he was going to make sure that he enjoys every minute of it for the rest of his life. Having a bad feeling that Sokka was going to pop out of nowhere and ruin their moment. Zuko took Katara's hand and began leading her out of the compound's walls.

"Where are we going?" Katara said sounding rather breathless.

"There is something I wanted to show you," Zuko said ignoring the voice that echo through his head. Nothing was going to ruin his mood.

_To protect his country and the woman he loves, a sacrifice would be made. Only the spirit of the moon can spare his life._

* * *

Ling watch the young couple leave the compound. The conversation that they just had was serious and animated. Zuko took Katara in his arms and then all hell broke loose. Whatever Zuko said enrage the waterbender. She jumps off the bench yelling and pointing and the pond behind her began to boil and rise. Ling was impressed by the power that Katara had.

_You need practice talking to women, Little One,_ Ling thought while smirking.

The argument lasted for several minutes. Then Zuko said something that shocks the waterbender. The look on her face was comical as if Zuko sprouted two heads. Wishing she could hear the conversation, Ling focus her powers on Katara. She could sense the emotions that went through Katara's body. She knew that Katara was weighing her options. Katara finally made her choice which was running into Zuko's arms and giving him a kiss, their fate was sealed and there was nothing that Ling could do.

"You should tell the waterbender," a voice said distracting her thoughts.

"Why?" Ling sigh while turning towards Mim. "It won't do any good."

Mim stare at Ling, this was not the same woman he knew or cared for. He knows that the recent prophecy that she foresaw shook her up but he thought that meeting of the Avatar and the beautiful waterbender would calm her down. He even thought that the Phoenix that was performed three nights ago would change her. Her powers return but the sadness and bitterness was still there.

"She could try to stop it or change it," Mim said walking up to Ling and putting his arms around her. Ling fell into his embrace, refusing to look at him. "If you knew Prince Lu Ten was going to die, you would give up your life for him. So why deny Katara that same choice?"

Ling groan. She hated that Mim was correct. If she foresaw Lu Ten's death, she would do anything to stop it. But he was gone and she spent her life mourning and forgetting about him, which lead her to deny her powers as the Oracle.

"Mim?" Ling ask still refusing to look at his face. "I know I have to continue the line, but will I find love again and will that person love me?"

Mim smiled at the top of her head. The smell of the Earth Kingdom's lilacs tickles his nose. Oh, how he loves the smell lilacs on her.

"It sounds like to me you found love," he whispers. "You are questioning if he loves you in return," Ling nodded and finally looked into his handsome face. He was her friend and protector and somehow he became something more to Ling in the later years. "I've made a promise to Prince Lu Ten before he went to war," he said as he played with a curl that has fallen in front of her face. "The promise was to protect you, but I have failed my Oracle."

"Why?" confusion clouded Ling's face.

"I fell in love with you," Mim leaned forward and gave Ling a kiss. The kiss in Ling's mind lasted for hours but in reality it only lasted a few seconds. "Marry me Ling," he whispers.

Ling's eyes widen and suddenly a smile broke from her lips. She could not stop nodding her head, she felt like a big idiot. Ecstatic, Mim grab her waist and spin her around the room. The couple kept twirling around the room laughing.

The happiness shortly ended when Mim recognized the daze look on Ling's face. It has been long time since he seen that look but he knew what it means, Ling was going into her Oracle's Trance. Her whole body began glowing white and she was beginning to float mid-air. Mim let go of her waist when he could not touch the floor with his toes and within seconds Ling erupted in a white flaming orb.

"Get the guards," Ling ordered, there was no emotion in her voice. "It is starting."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own!**

* * *

Katara had no clue where Zuko was taking her. They have been walking for a couple of minutes into the woods. There was no path but Zuko knew where he was going. He zig and zag in a smooth motion. He held branches for Katara as she walks under them. She was about to complain until she walk into a clearing. Her complaint was gone when her eyes fell upon the sight.

"This is what I wanted to show you," Zuko said as he pushes her further into the clearing.

Inside of the clearing was a large natural spring that was steaming. One side of the spring was edge with large volcanic rocks dotted with green moss. The other side had tall willow trees with branches that droop towards the spring. A cool breeze swung the branches as if they are telling her to swing on them. In front of them was a sandy beach.

"It's beautiful," Katara said.

"I discovered it when I was little."

"How is it steaming?"

"The spring is a mineral spring. The water is heated by the volcano. This whole island is dotted with them. The village uses them for healing purposes."

Katara walk to the edge of the spring, she could feel the heat of the water. Curious if she could bend water with minerals in it. She made a couple of waterbending moves and the water dance in front of her. Katara was surprise on how heavy water was as she bends it into spheres and columns before returning it back to the spring. She turns and looks at an impress Zuko.

"Amazing," all he could say.

"It's a gift," Katara said with a smile and a shrug. Zuko felt his eyes roll.

Zuko playfully let a fireball dance too close to Katara's feet. She gave a yelp and step backwards. Her foot lost its footing and she was about to fall into the spring. Zuko rush forward and grab her hand. Pulling her into his arms, Katara look up and saw those amazing amber eyes glowing back at her. She felt herself blushing.

"It's a gift," Zuko said grinning. Katara scoff at him.

Wrapping her arms around Zuko's neck, Katara pull him in for a kiss. He accepted the invitation and kisses her back. Zuko cannot remember how they left the edge of the spring or how his back is pressing into a tree and Katara pressing into him. Infact, he could not remember lifting his head up for air or how Katara manage to tugged his tunic off. Zuko groan as he pick Katara up letting her swing her legs around him and fell back into the tree. Their kissing was starting to become more urgent when a twig snap was heard.

Zuko swung Katara around the tree just as a large fireball exploded where they were standing a few seconds ago. Panting Zuko press his body into Katara's as he peer around the tree. To his fear, several soldiers step into the clearing.

Katara was trying to slow down her heart. She thanked the spirits that Zuko heard the twig snap and was able to moved them from safety. She wanted to look but Zuko was pressing his body into hers. Her body was alert and ready for attack but she could not figure out why her heart was racing. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was Zuko's heart that she was feeling.

"Prince Zuko, banished Zuko, _traitor Zuko_," the voice sneer, emphasizing the last two words. "Having fun with the natives?"

"Chan," Zuko growl. Katara felt a rush of heat from Zuko's body. "What brings you the pleasure?"

"It was supplies. Hard to get them when the Oracle bans the mighty Fire Lord's army from this island. But since you are here," Chan let his sentence trail off.

"I'm _banished_. The Oracle doesn't know I'm here," Zuko lied still clutching Katara. "I'm a useless bargaining chip."

"Wasn't talking about the Oracle. You are a wanted man. The Fire Lord would _love_ to see you."

Zuko felt his blood went cold, he knew exactly what Chan meant. Zuko look into Katara's eyes, his eyes widen as he read them.

"No," he whispers. "You are not going to fight."

"Yes," she whispers back as she narrow her eyes.

Chan motion his soldiers to spread out and be ready to attack. Once his soldiers where at position, he gave his order.

"Capture the traitor. Kill the native."

Enrage at the order, Zuko spun from his hiding place as flames escape from his hands. Katara follow suit as she made quick hand movements. The mineral water came to life as it lift and toss soldiers into the air. The sound of bodies dropping was around them.

"The Waterbender!" Chan yell as he dodge from a fireball and then from an ice dagger. "Take her! We need her alive!"

The fighting continues between the couple and the soldiers. Katara kept her focus on the soldiers as they tried to attack her. There where more of them than previously thought, but she continue to bend the water into several attack positions. Everytime a solider fell, two more replace the fallen comrade. Zuko notice the appearance of more soldiers and decided to fight hand to hand. Unlike Katara, Zuko was skilled in hand to hand combat as he blocks a kick and return with a punch to the soldier's face. The solider crumple to the ground with Zuko smiling smugly. Turning around, he sees that Katara was backed into a tree while a solider with a dagger was running towards her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Zuko roar as he let a fireball escape.

Katara's back was against the tree as she saw the soldier racing to her with his dagger drawn. She heard a yell and then a golden fireball engulf the soldier. The screaming soldier ran into the spring. Katara spun her head to the direction of the fireball thinking that the Oracle and her friends came to the rescue. Instead she was looking at a very shock Zuko. A soldier jump on Zuko and began hitting him. Katara focus her powers on the soldier and made a quick hand move. The soldier stops attacking. With fear on his face the solider struggles to move his body. With a quick movement from Katara, the soldier slams into the tree and drop to the ground.

Zuko was in shock. First it was the fireball he sent to protect Katara and then it was the soldier. He jump on Zuko's back and began punching him in the head. Zuko was feeling he was going to pass out but suddenly the soldier stop. Zuko saw the intense fear in the soldier's face as he unsuccessfully tries to move his body. Then suddenly the soldier was thrown into the tree and landed on the ground with a thud. Zuko could only look at the scene in surprise.

"Zuko!"

Hearing the panic in Katara's voice, Zuko turn to the voice and was ready to attack. He drop his stance once his eyes fallen on the event before him. Chan had Katara in his arm with a knife to her neck. Zuko's heart practically stops as Chan push the knife closer to her neck.

"Stand down Prince or lovely will die," Chan sneer and if making a point, he slid the knife under Katara's necklace and slices it off. Katara gave a yelp.

"Let her go," Zuko said through clench teeth. Sensing defeat, Zuko kneel down with his hands open.

"She is lovely," Chan continue ignoring Zuko's demand. "I can see why you enjoy her company. Is it true about Water Tribe Witches?" Chan smile as he gave the waterbender a sniff. The waterbender gasp and Zuko's eyes narrow.

"You won. You have me. Let her go," Zuko growl.

"You are right, I did win," Chan laugh. "Guards."

Two sets of strong hands grab Zuko's arms. Zuko grimace as he watch Chan run his knife softly on Katara's neck. She was frozen in fear just staring at Zuko.

"If you hurt her or touch her," Zuko threaten struggling under the strength of the guards.

"What? You will kill me?" Chan laugh again and a guard slam his fist behind Zuko's head. Zuko's eyes rolled up and collapse. "Take that filth to the cells," Chan order.

"No!" Katara struggle under Chan's grasp. She watch helplessly as Zuko was drag off into the woods. Her body began to shake in fear. She was alone with this mad man.

Chan laugh at the waterbender and threw her into another set of guards. He was enjoying her reaction to the situation.

"You have put him under a spell witch," Chan laugh as he pointed at Katara with the knife. Seeing her eyes widen, Chan laugh only harder. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. But if you do anything funny, _my men won't think twice,_" his voice went low to make the point clear. Katara's face went white and then slowly nodded, she understood.

"Lock her in one of the cabins," Chan order. "I do not want the lovebirds seeing each other," the guards drag Katara off.

"What are we going to do with her?" one of his soldiers ask.

"Let the Fire Lord decide on that," Chan respond.

* * *

Mim sprinted out of Ling's room. The marble floor was smooth and Mim slid towards the banister. Instead of an impact, Mim vaulted himself over the banister and landed in the Great Hall in front of a very shock gang.

"Guards!" Mim yell.

"Master Mim," Aang ask looking very worry. "What's wrong?"

"That was the coolest thing I ever seen!" Sokka cheer at the same time.

Mim roll his eyes at the boy. How that boy could plan an escape from Boiling Rock baffled him.

"Trouble," Mim said. Two guards ran into the Great Hall and stood in attention. Mim pointed at the first guard. "Get the archers and be ready to attack if you see the enemy," with his order, the guard turn and left the Great Hall. Pointing at the second guard. "Get the ground command together and meet me at the southern entrance."

"Sparky and Sugar Queen!" Toph gasp sensing the emotion in him. Mim look at the earthbender and grimly nod.

"What about Jerkface and my sister?" Sokka ask. As if a lightbulb went off, Sokka's face paled. "No," he whispers.

"We are helping," Suki order.

"Fine," Mim said. "We are wasting time. Aang and Sokka you come with me. You two," pointing at Toph and Suki. "Stay with the Oracle."

"What! You think we can't help," Toph shouted.

"You are helping," Mim said looking over his shoulder as he ran out of the Great Hall. "The Oracle needs you."

Mim rush off with Sokka and Aang right behind him. The girls were furious at Mim; convince that he believed they were useless.

"The Oracle is a highly trained warrior and he thinks she needs our help," Suki spat.

"I hope Sparky and Sugar Queen are alright. You should feel the dread in Mim."

"If he looked as he felt, then I got the idea," Suki said as she kicks the ground. "This sucks!"

The girls kept mumbling on how unfair that Mim treated them. Their complaining ended when a white fireball shot above their heads. The tapestry behind them went up in an eerie silver flame.

"What was that?" Toph yell.

"I believe that is called a warning shot," Suki reply as she saw Ling floated to the ground still engulf in white flames.

"Is that the Oracle?" Toph ask as she went into an attack pose. "I barely feel her."

"That's her," Suki duck as another fireball exploded. "Toph try to distract her. I'm going to find water."

"Okay, Warrior Princess," Toph said while she crack her knuckles. She stomps on the floor and a marble tile pop up. Toph push the tile into Ling's direction. Ling move her hand and the tile disintegrated in midair.

"Eep!" Toph gulp as she dives away from another fireball. "You better hurry up! I don't think I can hold her," yelling at Suki.

Suki ran upstairs looking for a bucket or anything that contains water. She was getting furious; there was water everywhere three days ago. Where are they now? Gasping at the sight of a fireball coming at her, Suki back flip out of the way and her foot hit a table behind her. A crash was heard. Regaining her footing, Suki look down at the broken vase. The marble under the vase was darker than the others. Putting her fingers to the tile, the marble was wet.

_Water!_ She thought. _All the vases have water!_

"Warrior Princess!" Toph yell. "Assistance!"

"Not a problem," Suki answers and threw a vase at Ling. The vase hit Ling's shoulder and the water splash all over her. Another vase hits Ling before she reacted. "Toph find a vase! They have water!"

Toph scramble around and found a large clay vase. Grabbing the heavy vase, Toph ran to Ling and threw the water out of the vase. The water directly hit Ling in her face. Coughing and gasping for air, Ling collapse to the floor. The white glow disappears.

Ling was gasping for air. She saw everything, the whole prophecy. She knew how it's going to happen and how to save Zuko. Looking up, she saw Suki and Toph coming towards her looking very frighten. She gave them a smile to show them she was okay.

"Song!" Ling yell as she got up. Her eyes travel to the tapestry over the girls head. Guilt consumes her. "That was Mim's favorite piece." A young servant came running in. She gave a quick bow and gasp at the destruction of the Great Hall. Toph and Suki look uncomfortable.

"That was Master Mim's," Song gasps not finishing her sentence.

"He'll get a new one as a wedding gift," Ling interrupted and began moving in a quick pace. She motion to Toph and Suki. "You are coming with me."

The girls quickly follow Ling upstairs to her chambers. Song's eyes gotten really big and giggle over the news as she ran with them.

"You and Master Mim! Oh that is wonderful news!"

"Song, now is not the time," Ling growl. The girl quickly shut up. "I want two carriages at the gate ready to go when I walk out. Also, I want the boat to be ready to leave when I board. No hesitations," Song nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Two kimonos, the red ones with black trim. With all the accessories."

"You are going to the Palace!" Song sounding rather surprise. Toph and Suki look at each other. Ling nodded and headed to her wardrobe. Song looks at Toph and Suki as if she was sizing them up. "We have the garments in their sizes. That should save you time. I will place your request and everything should be ready when you leave. I'll be back," with a quick bow, Song disappear.

Toph and Suki stare at Ling. They have no idea what just happen. Ling grab a black kimono trim with gold and decorated with gold dragons and threw it on the bed. She walks to her desk and open the bottom drawer. She pulls out a small blue enamel box and places it on her desk. Suki watch Ling open the box and pull out a small vial on a silver chain.

"Ling, what's happening?" Suki ask as she watches Ling place the chain around her neck.

"The prophecy," Ling said sternly.

Suddenly Song returns with four servant girls. Giving orders like a drill sergeant, Song pointed to Toph and Suki. The four servant girls nod their heads and rush to Toph and Suki and began to undress them.

"Hey!" Toph cried as one of the girls took her shirt. "Don't touch!"

"There is no time for modesty," one girl said ignoring Toph struggles.

Song assisted with Ling. She help her slid into her kimono and tied it. She guided Ling to her chair and began tying her hair into a bun.

"Two or four?" Song asks not paying attention to the commotion.

"Four."

"Four?" Song replies as she grab four vibrant red and very sharp chopsticks. "Expecting trouble at the Palace?"

"There always trouble at the Palace," Ling scoff as she watches Song pinned the four chopsticks in her hair. Song smile when she was finish with her work.

Ling gave quick look in the mirror and a nod of approval. She turns and looks at Suki and Toph. Both were dress in red kimonos with black trim. Black cone shape hats cover their faces. Suki was being outfitted with a knife that hides under the sleeve.

"The other one won't wear hers!" the servant girl cried as she fought with Toph.

"She won't need it," Ling order. "Song? Which bed chamber gets the light of the full moon?"

"Yours does, my Oracle."

"Have two of the guards move my bed to the window," pointing at the large decorated stone bed. "I want the moonlight covering the whole bed."

"How soon do you want it?"

"I'll be back tomorrow after sundown. The room should be ready by then," looking at Toph and Suki. "We must be going."

"Why are we dress like this?" Toph said following Ling to the gates. The little earthbender was surprise by the quick pace from Ling.

"You are dress as the personal guards of the Oracle. The hats cover your face so you won't be recognize at the Palace. Unless that is what you want," Ling said as she was help into the carriage. Toph and Suki follow her in. Once they sat down, the carriage began to move headed towards the village.

"Why are we heading to the Palace?" Suki ask after removing her hat.

"For an execution," Ling said playing with the small vial around her neck.

* * *

Mim, Sokka, and Aang rush to the southern entrance. The guard that was in the Great Hall earlier notices the group and rush to meet them.

"There is a path that appears to be freshly made," the guard bowed as he explains. "Master Mim, please tell me who we are looking for?"

"The Prince and the Waterbender," Mim answer as he pushes forward down the path.

"Then why the archers?"

"It is believed that the Fire Lord's army is on the island. The Prince and the Waterbender are in trouble."

The guard nod and motion the rest of the squad to be ready for an attack. Sokka pull out his sword and Aang clear his mind ready to firebend. The group follows Mim into the woods, carefully not making any noise. Mim motion to his guards to spread out.

"I want you two to stay with me," he whispers to Aang and Sokka. The boys nod.

Sokka started to pray to the spirits. He prays that has sister was alright. He prays that the group will walk in on them and they are just standing there waiting for them. Hell, he'll even take walking on Zuko kissing his sister. Sokka will be happy to see them but he'll kill Zuko later.

_I've lost a mom,_ he thought. _Please don't take Katara away._

The group edge forward to the clearing. Once they step into the clearing, they notice that there was a battle. The beautiful spring was destroyed, covered by charred wood, downed trees, and blood. Sokka felt his shoulders drop as he survey the scene.

"No," he said trying hard not to cry. Aang put his hand on his shoulder in a way to comfort Sokka but it was not working. Sadness filled the young monk. They have lost their friends.

"Cree," Mim order not letting the scene bother him. "Go to the cliff, see if there are any ships," the guard saluted and disappears into the woods. "The rest of you," Mim sigh. "Find the bodies."

The guards began spreading out in the clearing. Aang close his eyes and turn away from the scene. He did not want to look if they found them. Something caught his attention. The wind was blowing on a piece of fabric. Moving towards the fabric, Aang pick it up and study it.

The tunic was similar to what Mim was wearing. There was no blood or scorch marks, as if the shirt was taken off here. The tree had scorch marks on it suggesting a fight. Walking around the tree, he found footprints: a man's and a woman's. Aang was confuse. The tree was nowhere close to the spring, so swimming was out of the question. Why is the shirt here?

"What did you find Aang?" Sokka said sadly.

"A tunic," Aang said still confuse.

Sokka and Mim walk up to Aang. Mim recognize the tunic.

"I place this tunic in the Prince's room."

"Why is Jerkface shirtless?" Sokka said sounding peeved at the idea.

"Maybe they where swimming when they where attack," Aang said not believing himself.

"Oh yeah?" Sokka said raising an eyebrow. "Where are Katara's clothes? Nevermind, she better have clothes on!"

"There are footprints behind the tree!" Mim said ignoring Sokka. "It appears to be the Prince's and Katara's. The fight started here."

"Why is he shirtless!" Sokka yell. Mim was about to tell Sokka that the battle is more important the Prince Zuko's appearance but a shout from a guard stop him.

"Master Mim!" the guard yells. "Someone is in the spring!"

"Get it out!" Mim bark.

The guard began making slow movements with his hands. The water began to move in motion with the hands and slowly a charred body was raise to the top. The water carry the body to the edge of the spring. Two more guards grab the body and pull in onto the shore while the guard returns the water back to the spring.

"A waterbender?" Aang said looking at the guard.

"You don't have to be a firebender to be a guard for the Oracle," Mim explain as he study the body. "This is the Fire Lord's soldier. Strange."

"What's strange?" Sokka said sounding rather excited. "It's not Katara or Zuko!"

"It's how the body was burn. This was done by pure emotion. Only one person can create fire with emotion, the Oracle."

"The Oracle is at the compound," Aang said. "How can she do this?"

"She didn't do this, the Prince did," Mim reply. They all look at each other and then at the body. The same thought came to their heads, _what the hell happen here?_ A guard came up to them to give them a report.

"We found all the bodies," he reported. "None are Prince Zuko or the Waterbender. Maybe they escape," the guard said with hope in his voice.

Mim seriously doubt that. The boys look very relieve, their friends where not dead. Rustling in the woods brought everyone into an attack pose. Cree came out of the woods with news.

"There was a ship docked," he reported. "I saw it heading towards the horizon," then his voice lower. "It was Chan's ship."

"That crazy fool! He knows better to dock here! Where are they heading?"

"To the Palace," Cree flinch as Mim curse. Another guard came up to them holding something in his hand.

"I found this. I believe it was the Waterbender's," he drop the object in Sokka's hand. Sokka look at the object, it was the necklace that Katara bought when they enter the Fire Nation. The necklace has been sliced but there was no blood.

"She's alive," Sokka said closing his hand around the necklace.

"Cree, have the men dispose of the bodies and return to the compound. You are in charge," Mim order. Looking at Sokka and Aang. "Let's go."

The boys follow Mim through the forest and back into the compound. Mim headed to the stables and right to Appa's stall.

"How's fast can we get Appa ready?" Mim ask.

"In no time," Aang said. "What's going on?"

"We are going to be needed."

"By who?" Sokka ask.

"The Oracle."

"Isn't she here?" Sokka said. "Toph and Suki are watching her."

"They are not here," Mim said as he help Aang getting Appa ready for flight.

"Oookayy," Sokka was getting annoyed. _Doesn't this guy just tell them?_ He thought. "If they are not here, where are they?"

"Going to an execution."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

"_Come on Binky!" young Zuko called out to his pet. "Let's see the sparring!"_

_The turtleduck made a quaking noise as if he was agreeing with its master and waddled after him. Out in the courtyard, two boys where throwing fireballs at each other. One boy ducked as his friend created a flame whip. The whip made contact with a tree and the branches erupted in flames. Two servants dosed the flames out with buckets of water._

"_Let me get this straight. You are not joining the army with me when we turn eighteen?" the boy said that made the whip. His ponytail got in his face. Not wanting to lose his vision, the boy swung it away._

"_I've decided to join the Oracle's guards, Lu," the other boy said. "Don't tell me you are upset," the boy rolled, kicking his feet up as fire shot out. _

_Lu Ten jump away from the boy. Once landing on his feet, he made a swift move and knocked the boy off his feet. The boy landed on his back and began grumbling about letting his guard down. Lu Ten walked up to his fallen friend and placed his foot on his chest._

"_I'm not upset Mim. You can keep your eye on Ling for me," Lu Ten smiled. "Oh by the way, I win."_

"_You cheated!" Mim laughed. "I just got back an hour ago."_

"_Hey, you're the Master now. No excuses," Lu Ten teased. He extended his hand for his friend. Mim took the offer and was raised to his feet._

_Zuko was standing at the entrance to the courtyard. He caught the tail end of the fight. He let his thoughts linger on the fortune that Ling told him the night before. _

_A strong firebender, he thought. I should be trained by the best. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of marrying a girl. _

"_Hey! What's with the look?" Mim said spotting Zuko. "Aren't you glad to see me?"_

"_Master Mim!" Zuko yelled and jump into Mim's arms. "I've heard the news a couple days ago. What an honor."_

"_Don't call me Master," Mim chuckled giving Zuko a hug. Mim was declared "master" by the Fire Sages a week ago. At sixteen, he was the youngest person in the Fire Nation to earn the title. "It makes me sound old. But what's with the face?"_

"_Ling gave him a fortune last night," Lu Ten said before Zuko could answer. The turtleduck was feeling left out and began quaking nonstop for attention. Lu Ten pick it up and gave it a pet. "He's upset that he marries a girl."_

"_Girls are icky," Zuko said as if it was fact._

_Mim and Lu Ten laughed at Zuko's comment. Mim put Zuko down and gave his head a rub. Lu Ten gave the turtleduck back to Zuko._

"_Girls are fun when you get older," Mim said._

"_That's what Lu said!" Zuko's eyes gotten really big. The boys laugh harder at Zuko's innocence. "How can they be fun?"_

_The boys became quiet as they try to figure out how to explain the topic to a six year old._

"_How about your dad explaining it to him?" Mim suggested._

"_No way," Lu Ten laughed. "It took me a week just to look at Ling again."_

"_A week!" Mim laughed harder. "I know Ling's pretty but a week?"_

_Zuko had no idea what they are talking about. What talk? Is it a bad talk? The turtleduck had other ideas and jumped out of Zuko's hands and waddled off in an amazing speed. _

"_Where are you going?" Zuko cried. "Come back!" Zuko went off to find his turtleduck leaving Mim and Lu Ten in their laughter._

_Zuko could hear his turtleduck quaking down the hall. He spotted his pet hovering around a door. Picking him up, Zuko nuzzle his pet. The turtleduck wiggle under the affection._

"_Be careful Binky," he whispers. "I don't want you get lost."_

_Voices caught Zuko's attention. Wanting to hear the conversation, Zuko edged closer to the door._

"_Seriously mom," a girl pouted. "How can Little One go through pants like this? This is the fifth pair I had to mend since he got here and that was two days ago!" _

_Ling! Zuko thought as heard her voice. He hugged his pet closer._

"_Call it revenge, my daughter," the Oracle chuckled. "I had to mend a lot of clothes between you and the Prince."_

"_He's wonderful mom," Ling sighs. "Is this how you and daddy felt?"_

"_It depends. When I was with your father, I felt the earth move."_

"_Well, the earth doesn't move for me but the sun does feel warmer."_

"_I heard you gave Prince Zuko a fortune last night."_

"_It was so cute," Ling giggled. You should seen Little One's face when I mentioned he marries a girl."_

"_I hope you weren't making things up. I've been hearing that Prince Zuko is not doing so well in his firebending lessons."_

_Zuko groaned. It was bad enough that the Palace knew how poorly he was doing and his perfect sister was excelling but having the Oracle and Ling knew about this. That was horrible. This was going to be a long summer._

"_I was going to," Ling said in a distant voice. "But when I closed my eyes, something strange happen."_

"_How so," the Oracle said becoming interested._

"_I had this vision. He was going to be a strong firebender. Correction, a powerful firebender. His bride was powerful but she was not from the Fire Nation. I remember she was a healer and then my vision vanished._

_Zuko felt himself getting excited. He was happy that Ling did not make up his fortune. She told him the truth. Everything that she said was true including marring a girl. Shaking his head from that thought, Zuko reminded himself that girls are icky. Deciding that heard enough, Zuko was about to walk away but a white light exited from the room. _

"_Mom?" Ling said with worry in her voice. "Mom, tell me what's happening?"_

"_To protect his country and the woman he loves, a sacrifice would be made. Only the spirit of the moon can spare his life," the Oracle said with no emotion._

_Her voice sounded odd, it scared Zuko. Suddenly a blast of air escaped out of the room. Fearing that he would be caught eavesdropping, Zuko ran down the hall to the courtyard holding the turtleduck in his arms. Not paying attention he runs into Mim._

"_My Prince," Mim said as he steadied himself. "Where's the fire?"_

_Zuko panted as he looked back down the hall. He did not know what happen and he definitely did not want to talk about it. He felt Mim's grip tighten on his shoulders. _

"_Nothing," Zuko lied. An idea popped into Zuko's head. "Mim? Can you teach me?"_

"_Of course my Prince."_

* * *

Zuko's eyes shot open. He finally figures out who the voice was that keeps echoing the same thing over and over again. It was Ling's mother. His head was pounding and he felt a huge knot behind his head. Zuko try to rub the knot out but his hands where bounded over his head. Struggling to move his arms, Zuko quickly scan the dark room. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the room was actually a cell. He could feel the cell rock gently. Realizing he was on a boat, Zuko gave a sigh of relief. He was not at the Palace yet.

Zuko began recalling the events leading up to his capture. He was in a fight; there was no doubt in that. The evidence was that his body aches. He lost in the fight because of his current situation. Feeling fuzzy from his pounding head, Zuko tried to remember who else was with him. Feeling the coldness of the metal wall against his back, Zuko look down and notice he did not have his tunic on.

_Where's my tunic? _He thought. Then everything came back to him in a series of flashbacks. Chills went down his spine. _Katara._

Right on cue, the cell door opens. Light shine into the dark room. Trying to turn his head from the blinding light the door quickly shut. Footsteps where heard as Zuko prepare himself for the attack but no attack came.

"She's lovely," Chan smirk as he walks around the cell not looking at his prisoner. "I've been enjoying her company."

"I swear Chan," Zuko growl feeling the fire brewing in him. "If you even _touch_ her."

Chan gave a sinister smile to Zuko. He enjoys torturing the banished prince. It was obvious that the water witch meant something to him because Chan could see the steam escaping from the cuffs. Chan was impress; this traitor was willing to risk his life for the witch.

"Relax _Prince _Zuko," making Zuko's title sound like a dirty word. "No one has touched her. She's lock in one of the cabins. Your misery alone is enough enjoyment."

"You're sick," Zuko said through clench teeth.

"And you're a dead man!" Chan shouted. "Can't protect her when you're dead!"

"Then you don't know me very well," Zuko reply dryly.

Chan swung his hand at Zuko making contact with his face. Zuko could taste the blood at the corner of his mouth. Chan headed to the door and open it. Before leaving, he gave Zuko one last look. Scoffing at him, Chan exited and slammed the door shut.

"Stupid boy," Chan mutters to himself.

* * *

Ling thought having the prophecy was bad but telling the earthbender and the Kyoshi Warrior was worst. They became unusually quiet when Ling told them. They just stare at her, well the Kyoshi Warrior did. The blind earthbender was fiddling with her sleeve. They were still quiet when they boarded the ship. About an hour into the trip is when hell broke loose.

"HE'S GOING TO DIE!" the blind earthbender bellows as she tosses a piece of metal at Ling. Ling dived for cover but could not help being impress by the strength of the earthbender. The Kyoshi Warrior touches the earthbender's shoulder.

"Toph, we need the ship to float. Throwing metal at the Oracle is not a good idea," Suki reasoned.

"Thank you Suki," Ling said as she got up and brush her kimono. Suddenly Suki charge at Ling.

"You didn't tell him or Katara!" Suki yell.

Ling gasp as she moves to her right while Suki swung from her left. Misjudging the quickness of Ling, Suki's arm was twisted around her back and was toss to the ground.

"Enough!" Ling said through clench teeth. "I'll let go if you two behave. We have to make this believable."

Toph and Suki sadly nod in agreement. Ling release Suki and help her up. Suki stretch her arm and glare at Ling. Ling did not blame them for being upset.

"There's one thing I can do," she said. "But the rest is up to destiny."

"And that is," Toph said with her arms cross.

"I'll explain later because we will be docking in a couple of hours and you have to be prepare."

"For what?" Suki said.

"Azula," Ling sigh. "She will be meeting us at the Palace."

"Is this an Oracle prediction?" Suki said nervously. She has faced Azula before and failed.

"No," Ling said. "The Palace knows I'm coming because I sent a messenger hawk. I want Azula waiting for me."

"Why do you want Crazy?" Toph yell. Ling raised an eyebrow at the nickname. It was a lot nicer than what she calls Azula.

"So she won't be at the execution."

"Why?"

"It would make my request easier."

Ling got the blank stares again. She felt guilty because these poor girls are winging on a plan that she carefully thought out three days ago.

"Just trust me," Ling said. "I know you are upset but please play along. Everything will be alright."

"Okay," Suki said. Toph only nodded.

"Good," Ling smile. "As personal guards, you do not answer to anyone but me. Only I can give you orders. Do you understand?" The girls shook their heads. "Excellent. Let's practice on how you should act. We have to convince Azula."

* * *

Perfectly manicure nails tap the marble railing as Azula watch two carriages enter the Palace. The two carriages where part of the Oracle's security detail. The guards were in one and the Oracle in the other. The carriages stop and two guards came out of the first carriage looking around. Azula gave a yawn, the Oracle's guards are always dress the same. Boring red kimonos and their faces always covered. One of the guards scans the Palace walls as the second guard walks to the other carriage and open the door. The Oracle exited out of the carriage and started walking towards the Palace; her guards were two steps behind her. Azula gave a smirk, she heard that the Oracle was coming and she wanted to have some fun before tomorrow festivities.

"Cousin," Azula said with her arms open. She knew that would irritate Ling. "What brings you the pleasure?"

"I'm not your cousin," Ling sneer. Azula smile, she has hit a nerve. "I'm here to talk to Ozai."

Azula frown. She hated the fact that Ling does not recognize her father as the Fire Lord.

"The _Fire Lord_ is busy," Azula said making sure that Ling heard the correction. "There's an execution tomorrow."

"An execution?" Ling said looking surprise.

_Crazy should take some lessons from the Oracle,_ Toph thought as she smirks under her hat.

"You didn't know?" Azula gasp as she raises her hand to her throat. "The prisoner came from your island."

"I'm here because Chan and his men came illegally on my island! I did not receive reports on anyone missing," Ling snap.

"So you truly don't know?" Azula said. She was going to love this. "I'll give you a hint. It's Zuzu."

"Little One?" Ling said looking quite upset. "What was he doing on the island?"

_Man she's good!_ Toph thought again.

Azula only stare at Ling. Her reaction was real; she did not know that Zuko was on the island. The Fire Lord gave Azula a warning that Ling could be faking it but Azula knew that was not true. This was pure little Ling, always denying her powers when someone she cares for dies. Her parents and her fiancée were examples and now Zuko would be another reason. Azula will raid the island within time. She smiled at that thought running through her mind.

"You mean you weren't harboring a traitor?" Azula said trying to sound astonish.

"No! I did not know he was there!" Ling wailed. She let herself cry some more then gasp. "Does the Fire Lord actually believe that I would do that?" Ling prayed that she sounded fearful.

"Of course not," Azula smile. She felt that she won a battle when Ling used the correct title. Ling was not faking it, her reaction was too genuine. "You would've been capture by now."

"I must see him!" Ling pleaded with Azula. "He needs representation."

"That can be arrange," Azula replied. She groaned to herself, she must honor the Oracle's request. "It won't do you any good."

"I just want to see him for the last time."

"Very well," Azula said getting bored. "I hate to end this reunion but I have to prepare myself for tomorrow."

Trying to control her anger, Ling counted to ten. She would love to slap the flawless face but restrain herself. She needed to stop Azula in coming to the execution and she had to do it now.

"Princess?" Ling said as she grabs Azula's arm. "I need to tell you something. You should not go to the execution tomorrow."

"And miss the fun?" Azula laugh as she turns to Ling. "Seriously Ling, nothing you can say would change my mind."

Ling's hand went straight to Azula's throat and gave a push. Azula's body was slam into the wall behind her. Struggling out of Ling's grasp, Azula was amaze by the incredible strength in the petite woman. She could feel Ling's hand slowly tighten around her neck and in reaction her hands went to Ling's arm trying to pull it off. Anger began forming on Azula's face.

"You little _bitch_," Azula sneer. "You _dare_ to attack me!" Azula spat, looking at the guards behind Ling. "Guards! Arrest this traitor!"

Suki and Toph did not move. They just stood there with their heads down. Azula did not see that they where both smiling under their hats.

"You keep forgetting Azula," Ling said her voice becoming odd. "Those are my guards. They only answer to me."

Ling push Azula harder into the wall. Gasping for air, Azula try kicking Ling but it only mad her angrier. Ling raise Azula higher up the wall until her feet weren't touching the floor.

"You are not going to the execution tomorrow," Ling said slowly making sure that Azula heard every word. "If you do show up, let's just say that Ozai will be _childless_ before the sun finishing rising."

"You wouldn't dare," Azula said but believing every word.

Toph was enjoying the moment wishing she could see the whole event. She almost cheered when the Oracle threw Azula into the wall. Then suddenly she was feeling this anger escaping from the Oracle. It wasn't anger but something more, like pure hate. Toph never felt anything like that before. She dealt with Zuko's anger issues or Sokka's but never in this magnitude. Toph was beginning to fear for Azula. She never knew that blood could stop cold but it did when she felt a smile from the Oracle. It was not genuine smile like Katara's or Aang's but a sinister smile that formed on the side of her face. Toph felt herself shiver in fear.

"Why don't we just end it now?" Ling said. There was no emotion in her voice, just calm and chilly. Azula's eyes went wide. Ling loved the fact that she could see fear in this brat's eyes. "I mean no one is here. My guards won't talk. I can deny everything."

Azula tried to scream but Ling's grip made it difficult. Feeling defeat for the first time, Azula look into Ling's eyes. There was no emotion, they were dead. Ling's arm began glowing white and the grip was getting tighter. Azula could feel the world around her was getting black. She closes her eyes; she did not want her last vision to be on the smile that Ling is giving to her.

"Look at me," Ling sneer.

She completely lost control of her powers. She did not care if she kills Azula. Hell, she did not care if she was put to death for this. Letting her powers grow, Ling felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns her head to see who would dare to touch her and saw Suki. Suki shook her head no. Ling knew she was right, Azula was not worth it. Taking a deep breath, Ling threw Azula to the ground. Azula got on her knees gasping for air. Ling kneel down and grab Azula's fearful face.

"You are not going to tell anyone what happen, Azula," Ling said. Her voice still sounded cold. "You are going to your room and you will stay there. If I see you at the execution or you tell anyone what has happen. _I will have no problem ending your life,_" Ling emphasized the last sentence. Letting go of her face, Ling sat up with disgust.

Azula's eyes widen and gasp at Ling's threat. It was clear that she was shaken. Getting up from the ground and taking one step backwards, Azula spun on her heels and ran down the hall. Ling smile to herself. Motioning to Toph and Suki, Ling began heading down the hall that lead to the cells. Toph and Suki looked at each other before following Ling.

"That was interesting," Suki said.

"Yeah and that was with Crazy. I don't want to know how she will react with the Fire Lord," Toph reply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

Locked in a cell underneath the Palace, Katara tries to struggle out of her cuffs but it was no use. With no water, she could not freeze them. The cell was cool so she could not create sweat. Even if she could create sweat, her wrists were bounded in front of her making it difficult to bend water. Feeling the hysteria brewing in her, Katara pull at the cuffs again.

_Have to get out! _Her head scream. _Have to save him!_

Seeing her attempts where futile, Katara collapse on the ground and wept.

_

* * *

__All she can do was pace. Katara was locked into a cabin as requested by Chan. She was afraid to talk, scream, or even attack. The words that Chan said to her shook her to the very core. It was one thing to threaten her life but her body, the thought was unbearable._

_I rather die, she thought._

_Her head snapped to the sound of a click from the door. Fearing the worse, Katara press herself against the wall. Chan walked in smirking in his disgusting way. Katara controlled the bile brewing in the back of her throat. Her heart sank when the door slammed behind Chan._

"_Witch," Chan smirk at the nickname. He began walking towards Katara._

"_I have made no sound! You promise!" Katara pleaded. Her eyes were wide as she began to look for a weapon._

_Chan laughed at his water witch. The poor girl looked like a caged animal. She was searching for a weapon but seeing there was none, her head dropped. Chan's smile went bigger. _

"_I did promise and you kept up your end of the bargain," Chan said as his finger lightly follow Katara's jaw line. The girl flinched. "Lovely, you are much too young for me. I request something else."_

"_What is it?" Katara said. Her voice was barely audible._

"_Information," Chan replied as he sat down on the bed. Katara press herself closer to the wall wishing she could bend metal. "Why were you and the traitor on the island?"_

_Katara looked at Chan. The middle age man wanted to know if Aang was with them or if the Oracle knew. The truth would be a death sentence for her friends. Remembering Zuko's lie, Katara continue on._

"_Supplies," Katara lied. "Zuko and I volunteered to look for supplies. We became disoriented and our little boat capsized near the island. We thought it was uninhabited and then you came along."_

"_Ruining your fun," Chan said. He appears to be thinking. "So the Avatar was not with you," Katara nodded. "And the Oracle does not know you were there."_

"_Who's this Oracle?" Katara lied again._

"_A worthless fortune teller," Chan answered. Looking like he got his answer, Chan stood up and headed to the door. He stopped midway and turned to Katara. "I think you need to know something."_

_Katara raised her eyebrow. Chan's mood has changed. It was like he was going to tell her a secret, a deadly secret._

"_What?" she said with caution._

"_You should know the meaning of 'wanted man' in the Fire Nation," Chan said smoothly. "It means your lover is going to die."_

"_You're lying," Katara said hoarsely but looking at Chan's face, she knew he was telling the truth._

"_I'm not. Tomorrow he will die at sunrise. Here's the fun part; his own father will kill him!" Chan laughed out loud. _

_He has gotten the reaction he wanted. Katara's face went white as she slid down the wall, tears pouring down from her eyes. Chan laughed harder and headed to the door. The door swung open and Chan stepped out._

"_Good-bye Lovely," Chan crooned. The door slammed shut._

_Katara did not hear the click of the lock over her sobbing._

* * *

The sounds behind the cell door caught her attention. It sounded like there was a conversation going but it was muffled. The conversation ended and there was a scraping sound at the lock. Katara stood up wiping her eyes. The noise continues until there was a click and the door open. Three guards step into the room. The taller one of the three quickly shut the door. The one in the middle was talking but it was still muffled. Katara looked at the three guards suspiciously.

"I can't believe that actually works!" Aang said after he removes his helmet.

"Of course it worked," Sokka replied as he took of his. "It worked the last time."

"Guys!" Katara yell as she saw her friends.

The boys ran to Katara and gave her a big hug. She started to cry again but this time it was out of happiness. She could feel the tears from Sokka's face on her cheek. Sokka wipe the tears out of his eyes when he looked at his sister.

"Are you okay?' he said as he inspected her. "No one tried to hurt you."

"No," Katara said beginning to get impatient. "I'm fine. Just get me out."

Mim place his helmet on the ground and began studying the cuffs. Pulling out a thin wire, he began picking the lock. After several minutes, her hands were free. Katara drop the cuffs and began rubbing her wrists. She could feel the blood returning into her hands.

"We have to find Zuko!" she said as she rushes to the door. "They are going to kill him."

"We know," Sokka said sadly.

"Katara," Aang said grabbing her arm. "There is a good chance that he might die."

"That is not going to happen!" Katara snap. "He needs to get out."

Sokka and Aang look at each other and then look at Mim. The man had a look of concern on his face. Katara gave a hard stare at Mim. Looking like he has given up, Mim grab his helmet and walk to the door.

"You have to pretend to be our prisoner. Just in case," he said. Nodding to the boys, Mim put on his helmet and exit.

"What is going on?" Katara ask following Sokka to the door.

"You don't want to know," Sokka said and put his helmet over his head.

* * *

Zuko gave a deep sigh, the countdown has started. Sunrise will be coming and then he will die. The gloomy thoughts were not helping him and began thinking about the brighter side of his situation. He has not seen Azula since he arrived here. This was a surprise because Zuko was expecting his crazy sister to torment him up to his execution. He was not surprise that his father has not shown up.

_Probably preparing his speech,_ Zuko thought. He gave a disgusted grunt and sat down placing his back against the stone wall with his head on his knees. He had made his decision an hour ago but it did not give him any relief.

He heard a loud crunching noise at the door. The door open up and saw one of the Oracle's guards standing in the door well. Her hat was covering half of her face but she looked familiar. Only one girl would be able to open a metal door without a key.

"Toph?" Zuko said

"Sparky!" Toph said. "I brought company!"

Zuko climb to his feet looking very astonish. Toph walk into the room and right behind her was Suki and Ling. Zuko did not know how to react. He should be happy to see his friends but at the same time he was angry.

"Where's your shirt?" Suki ask. Toph's head turn to the general direction where Zuko was standing and gave him thumbs up.

"Nice," she said with a wicked grin.

Zuko manage a laugh at Suki's reaction. It felt good to laugh for the last time. Her face became beet red as she began registering the words that Toph said. Ling shush the girls and gave Zuko a big hug.

"Little One!" she cried. She could not stand seeing him chained up like he was animal. Anger surge through her. This was her little boy and she decided right then to change the prophecy that has been plaguing her. "Hurry up Toph! We need to get out of here!"

"No," Zuko said sternly. His answer surprises Toph and Suki. Ling's face fell when she heard the answer.

"What do you mean no?" Toph said.

"I know about the prophecy," Zuko said.

"How did you find out?" Ling murmur. Her face ashen to Zuko's knowledge.

"During the Phoenix. Not only did you get my memories, I get your prophecies," Zuko said quietly. "I made my decision. This is my destiny."

"No it's not!" Ling yell. She felt like smacking the boy. "This is not your destiny!"

"If I don't die now Ling," Zuko shouted. "Then when? What are you going to do? Lock me in a room?"

"It's tempting thought," Toph reply dryly.

"Stop," Zuko groan. He gave a cold stare as he began to pace. "I've made my decision. My death will protect my country and Katara."

Ling sadly understood and reaches under her kimono. She pulls out a silver chain with a small vial dangling at the end. Zuko has seen the vial before but he could not remember when. Ling unscrew the vial and put it against his lips. He could feel the coldness of the vial.

"Drink this Little One," Ling said in a sad voice. "This should remove some of the pain."

Zuko drank out of the vial. The water was cold but it did not give him chills. Once he was finish, Ling place the chain around her neck and hid it under her clothing. Suki and Toph began rubbing their eyes. Ling reach over and gave Zuko a hug. Zuko close his eyes. He was going to miss Ling. This woman has protected him for so long, it was only right to protect her. He gave her a sad smile when she released. Her hand went through his hair.

"Lu will be proud of you, Little One."

Suki and Toph jump into action when the door opens again. Three guards and Katara enter the room. One of the guards began speaking but no one could understand him because his voice was distorted by the helmet. Katara place her shaking head in her hand.

"Sokka?" Suki ask. "That actually worked twice?"

"Why is that so unbelievable?" Sokka grumble.

"Mim, what is she doing here?" Ling said pointing at Katara.

"She wanted to see him."

Katara ran to Zuko and gave him a hug. She began sobbing into his shoulder. He curse the cuffs that where on his wrists. He wanted to pull Katara into his arms and hold her for the last time.

"Toph come here. We need to get him out," Katara said her voice fill with panic. Toph did not move from her spot.

"Katara," Zuko began but was cut short.

"No," she cried. "Don't do this," Zuko thought he died right there. The look on Katara's face was unbearable. It looked like she died.

"I have to," he said trying to hold back his tears.

"What about your country?" she said after finding her voice. She began pounding on his chest. "What about me?"

"That's why I'm doing it," Zuko said hoarsely. He lifts his cuffed hands and places them around Katara's neck. It was a feeble attempt of a hug. His forehead touches hers. Tears began falling down from couple's eyes.

"I need you," Katara whisper as she stare into his eyes. Her hand lightly touches his scar.

"I know," Zuko reply as he gave her a small smile.

He lean forward and gave her a kiss. Katara responded by making the kiss deeper. Sokka's jaw drop and point to the couple waiting for someone to explain something to him. Everybody was ignoring him. Zuko release from his kiss and look at the peeved brother. He wishes he could catch hell from the warrior.

"Sokka, promise me that you would watch over her," Zuko said when he remove his arms around Katara's neck.

"I promise, my prince," Sokka said and gave a slight bow. The gesture surprise Zuko. It was sincere not insulting. Zuko bow his head back.

Katara look at Zuko again. Her heart felt heavy, she could never love anyone like she loves him. They whisper 'I love you' to each other. Sokka walk up to Katara and took her arm. She fell into Sokka's arms and he guided her back to the group. Aang place his hand in Katara's and gave a squeeze. She did not acknowledge it.

"Mim, take the boys and Katara back to the compound," she order. Mim gave Zuko a salute and escorted Katara and the boys out of the room. Suki and Toph follow Ling out of the door. Looking at Zuko one last time, Ling wipe her eyes. "Good-bye Little One."

"Good-bye Ling."

* * *

"I wasn't expecting to see so many people. It's barbaric," an enrage Suki said as she notices the large crowd in the amphitheater.

"I wasn't expecting this many too," Ling said furrowing her brow. "Thankfully it's not a public execution."

"What's the difference? There are a lot of people," Toph said. Ling could hear the sadness in her voice.

"From what I've heard, you don't want to be at a public execution," Ling said in disgust.

They took their place in the front row. Ling could hear the whispers and comments about her as she sat down. Ling suppress a smile. They were not expecting her to be here. The whispers about her ended when Zuko was dragged into the amphitheater. Boos and hisses filled the arena. Some of the spectators threw trash at Zuko. Suki and Ling cover their eyes bearing not to look. Everything stop when the anthem was played and Fire Lord Ozai enter the room. Ling's eye narrow as she watches the man gave a wave to the cheering crowd. Giving a quick glance to the entourage behind Ozai, Ling notice that Azula was not there.

_So the brat does listens_, she thought.

Everybody quickly became silent when Ozai began to talk. Ling tune out the speech and look at Zuko. He was standing in the center of the stage with his hands cuffed to a small pole in front of him. His amber eyes began glowing yellow when Ozai pointed to him and called him a traitor. Ling was amazed in how calm he looked. She felt herself getting sick over the pompous speech that Ozai made. She began focusing on Ozai's speech hoping it would be finish.

"Under the laws of the Fire Nation," Ozai continue. "I call death to the traitor!"

The crowd cheers and began chanting the word death over and over again. Ozai smile at the scene. Suddenly someone stood up in the front row and began walking to the stage. Ozai felt his face fell, he recognizes the outfit that the stranger was wearing. It was the Oracle.

"You forgot something _Ozai_," the Oracle bellows over the noise. Everyone in the amphitheater stops chanting and gasp. They never heard anyone call the Fire Lord by his name. "You forgot to ask if the traitor has representation," she said.

"Who wants to represent him?" Ozai scoff and the crowd laugh. He already knew the answer.

"_Me_," she replies with venom in her voice.

The crowd went quiet. Ling could hear some of the spectators were whispering to each other. Ozai try to control his anger.

"You _dare_ to come here and demand for _his_ freedom?" Ozai sneer. "You know the law. Traitors are punishable by death."

"I can request for the body," the Oracle said in a matter of fact tone. "I want him bury at my compound,"

"Very well," Ozai said knowing that he have to honor the Oracle's request. She may be bounded to the laws but she still expects her requests made. The Oracle gave a quick bow and sat right back down in her seat. "As I said before," Ozai continue making sure he has the crowd's attention. "By law, traitors are put to death by the Fire Lord himself," Ozai focus his attention to Zuko. "Any last word _traitor?_"

"See you in hell," Zuko reply.

The comment threw Ozai in a rage. Swinging his arms in a wide arch, Ozai made his attack. The lightning came out his hands and went straight to Zuko. Ling had to turn her head away.

* * *

"Let me see," Katara said once she found her voice. The group stops and stares at Katara.

"That is not a good idea," Mim said looking rather cross. "I have my orders to take you back to the compound."

"Let me see," Katara repeated. "You would do it if it's the Oracle asking you."

Mim narrow his eyes at the waterbender. Normally he would agree with her but this time he had to disagree. Not only does he have his orders to take her back but he also has seen an execution. An execution that made the last Oracle very ill. He promised to the Oracle that he would never tell Ling what he have seen. Looking at the waterbender's face, he knew it would be a useless fight because no matter what he would say, she already made up her mind.

_Her anger is so similar to Ling's_, he thought.

"Master Mim, maybe we should do what Katara's ask," Aang said standing right behind him.

"Fine," Mim growl. "Let's go. The sun is almost up," he pointed his finger at Katara. "If you make any sound or movement, I'm dragging you back to Appa with you kicking and screaming."

Katara nodded to the terms. Mim motion to the group to turn back and headed in the opposite direction. Mim did not need to figure out where to go, the noise from the crowd gave him the direction. The found an empty balcony at the back of the amphitheater. Mim check his surroundings, no one can see them but they have a clear view of the stage. Nodding to the group that it was safe the rest move to the railing to watch.

"There are a lot of people," Aang said looking very surprise. "People actually enjoy this stuff?"

"Only the sick ones," Mim said with disgust. "At least this is not a public execution."

"There's a difference?" Aang said looking rather shock.

"Yeah, you don't want to be at a public execution," Mim said shuddering to the last one he watched.

Katara focus her eyes on the stage. A guard drags Zuko onto the stage and the crowd erupted in jeers. During the time it took for the guard to chain the cuffs to the pole in front of Zuko, the crowd began throwing trash. Katara wanted to turn away but she forces herself to watch. Zuko was staring at the main balcony. Even from where the group was standing, they could see the hate in his eyes.

"Wow," Sokka mutter. "He is pissed."

An anthem was played and the Fire Lord step onto the balcony. The crowd erupted in cheers as he wave to them. Katara felt sick to her stomach. The crowd went silent as the Fire Lord began his long winded speech. He went on how great the Fire Nation is, how honorable that Chan found Zuko, and as a humble servant to the Fire Nation, he will eradicate the traitor.

"A humble servant?" Sokka said now sounding very disgusted. "What a pompous ass," Aang gave him a high five.

A voice bellows out to the Fire Lord. Katara notice the reaction of the Fire Lord's face. He was afraid of the person who owns the voice. Katara's eyes darted back to the stage to see who was speaking, it was the Oracle. She was standing in front of Zuko with her arms cross glaring at the Fire Lord. Katara's heart began beating faster.

_Maybe he will be saved after all!_ She thought. The conversation between the Oracle and the Fire Lord continue.

"I want him bury at my compound."

Katara thought her heart had stop beating. She could not believe what she just heard. The Oracle wants to bury his body. She does not want to save him. Katara tried to hold back the tears. He was the Oracle's "Little One". The baby she had saved from death, the child that she had protected, and the boy she had loved like a son. Katara began gripping the railing. Rage was consuming her like an inferno. She never felt anything like that before. The rage kept roaring when she heard the Fire Lord asked Zuko for any last words.

"See you in hell."

Just like the rage that was filling in Katara, the Fire Lord let his out in a full force. Lightning came out of his hands and went straight to Zuko. Zuko did not move or flinch as the lightning approaches him. He did not scream as the sparks consume his body. It went through his body and he drop to the ground. There was no movement. Katara began to scream but a strong hand covered her mouth. She kept screaming as she watches the whole scene. Rage and sadness mixed together as she tries to comprehend on what happen. She began feeling darkness around her. Katara kept staring at Zuko's lifeless body as she let the whole world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

"NO!" Katara scream as she sat up. She was panting as she tries to focus the surroundings. She was back in her room at the compound. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she gave a deep sigh.

_It was only a nightmare_, she thought. She gave a shudder. Everything about her nightmare felt real. She heard her door open.

"Katara?" Sokka's head poke behind the door. "Are you okay? I was only gone for a few seconds."

Katara look at her brother. He was standing at the door well looking at her with concern on his face and another emotion. Katara could almost swear it was sadness. He walks gingerly into the room still studying her face. Sokka sat on the bed right next to her, his arm was touching hers. Katara flinch, Sokka never sat this close. The back of her neck was sore so when Katara reach back to rub it out, she realize that her necklace was not there. Her eyes went wide as she began recalling the events up to now. Sokka grab his trembling sister and pull her into a hug. Katara began sobbing uncontrollably into Sokka's chest.

"He's dead!" she hiccups through her tears. Another wave of tears came to her.

"I'm so sorry Katara," Sokka said as he tries to sooth her by patting her head. He felt uncomfortable. The last time Sokka has seen his sister react this way was when their mother died.

"He told me that he loves me!" Katara said as scream into her brother's chest. This made Sokka stiffen at the remark.

"How long have you two been _together_?" Sokka ask letting curiosity get to him. Katara hiccup again and lift her face off of Sokka's chest. Her brother's eyes seem dark.

"Since the nightmares started," she said softly.

"That was over a week ago," Sokka reply sounding rather cross. Katara finally gave a small smile.

"Actually they started when he came to the temple," Katara quietly said. Sokka push his sister away from his chest and began shaking her.

"You've been sneaking into his room all this time!" Sokka said as his voice became higher. "And no one knew!"

"Toph knew."

Sokka gave a scream. He jumps off the bed letting Katara fall backwards. He began pacing in front of her, telling her that it was inappropriate for a young woman like herself doing things like that.

"If he wasn't already dead, I'll kill him myself!" Sokka yell as he pounding his fist into his hand. Hearing those words from Sokka, Katara's lower lip began to tremble. "I'm sorry Katara. That was pretty insensitive," he sat back down and pulls his sister into another hug.

"How did I get here?" Katara ask hoping it would change the subject. Sokka picked it up.

"You fainted. Luckily Mim was behind you because you almost let everyone know we where there."

"What do you mean?"

"You screamed. Mim reacted so fast that you ended up screaming into his hand. I think you bit him," Sokka said. Katara felt herself redden at the fact. "He carried you back to Appa and then into your room. We got back around dusk. It's almost midnight now," giving his sister another pat on the head, he continue on. "Katara, he died with honor."

"That's not how he should die," Katara said. She felt the rage brewing in her again.

"It was foreseen. That's what the Oracle saw," Sokka said without thinking.

Hearing that name made the inferno in Katara roar into life. Katara threw Sokka into the wall as she stood up. Sokka was in shock. He has seen her angry but this was something completely new. Her blue eyes were practically black. A vase on a table next to him exploded, sending shards in every direction. Sokka took cover from the sharp projectiles.

"The Oracle," Katara seethed. "Where is she?" Sokka did not hesitate. The look of his sister's face was murder.

"She arrived not to long ago!" he gulps. "Aang and Mim are meeting her at the main gates!"

Another vase flew into the room and smash into the wall above Sokka's head. As he peers over the bed he saw that Katara was gone. He got up and ran out of the room. Katara was already downstairs heading to the main gates.

"Oh boy!" Sokka exclaim to no one as he began chasing her. "She is pissed!"

* * *

It was a long ride home for Ling, Toph and Suki. They boarded the ship and did not talk during the ride back. Suki was in shock over the whole execution and began vomiting over the ship's railing. The carriage ride back to the compound was uncomfortable. Suki finally stop vomiting and began resting her head on the window. Toph was weeping and kept playing with her sleeves. Ling felt she lost Lu Ten all over again. The little boy that she always protected is dead. The carriages arrive at the main gates of the compound. A small group of people were waiting for them. Mim had his guards standing behind him in formation and Song was standing next to Aang. Ling did not see the waterbender or her brother. Her heart tightens up. The waterbender has to be here. The carriage stop and the door open. Aang escorted Ling out of the carriage then Suki and Toph.

"My Oracle," Song said as she bows to her. Tears were streaking her face. "What do you want to do with the Prince?"

"My room has been prepare, correct?" Ling said sounding rather cold. Song nodded. "Then that is where Little One will be laid to rest until his funeral tomorrow morning. Make sure everything is prepare for tomorrow."

Song gave a quick bow and order two guards to move Zuko to Ling's room. Mim took Ling into his arms as she watches the guards slowly carry the covered stretcher that contain Zuko's body.

"I can't believe how hard this is," Ling said to Mim in a quiet voice. "Even though I know what is going to happen. I just can't help feeling this way."

"It's okay to feel this way," Mim said as he rubs her arms. "You are only human."

"How's Katara?"

"Not good. She saw the execution," Mim reply. Ling gave a small groan. Toph and Suki look at Mim and then at Aang.

"You let her watch?" Suki gasp. Her face recently regain color has lost it again.

"We couldn't say 'no'," Aang said as he defended the choice.

"You could Twinkle Toes," Toph snap.

"Enough," Ling said sounding rather tired. "I'll go talk to her."

Releasing from Mim's hug, Ling began walking towards the Great Hall's entrance. Instead of moving forward, Ling was thrown backwards into the main gate. The water began freezing around her. Ling shot her eyes forward and saw the waterbender heading down the stairs coming towards her. The girl's eyes where black and the look on her face was the intent to kill. Everybody gasp as they hurry to Ling. The waterbender's brother was running up behind her gasping for air.

"Katara!" he panted. "Please listen!"

"She has failed, Sokka!" Katara yell back. Her gaze was focus on Ling. "She deserves to die!"

"Stand back," Ling order to the guards and everyone else. Her eyes began glowing red. "If the waterbender wants to fight, then she has her fight," the ice that was imprisoning her instantly melted as she began walking towards Katara. "Let's see what you can do, child."

* * *

Katara felt herself smile as she threw the water towards the Oracle and pinned her into the gate. It was a gratifying sensation. Sokka was behind her pleading to listen but she wasn't in the mood. She had made up her mind; she was going to kill the Oracle. She smirks as she watches the Oracle's guards stand in front of her preparing for the attack.

_These idiots are willing to die for her?_ She thought as she let the rage consume her body. _Oh well, their lost._

"Stand back," the Oracle ordered. Katara notice that her eyes began glowing red. "If the waterbender wants to fight, then she has her fight," the ice that was pinning the Oracle melted in an amazing speed. Once free, the Oracle began walking towards Katara. "Let's see what you can do, child."

Katara straighten up and got into her stance. The Oracle grabs the four vibrant red chopsticks out of her hair and threw them to a nearby tree. All four chopsticks impaled themselves halfway through the bark. Katara was shock, she thought those where only hair ornamentations not weapons. The Oracle shook her hair loose and looks at the shock waterbender.

"I wanted to make this a fair fight," she said in a cold tone. She went into her fighting stance.

"Then you should of kept them," Katara said making sure her voice matches the Oracle's. "It's a full moon and that is where I'm the strongest."

Katara made her attack by pulling water out of a nearby fountain and creating ice daggers. The Oracle created a flaming blue wall and spun out of the way. The daggers melted at impact. The Oracle move her arms in a graceful motion and blue flames came out of her hands. The flames mimic a wave and Katara jump out of the way.

"You keep forgetting that I was trained by a master waterbender," the Oracle snapped as she made several large fireballs and hurl them into Katara's direction.

The fighting continues. The women battle it out matching moves with moves. It look like if it was two waterbenders where fighting except one was able to shoot out blue flames. Katara was hit a couple of time by the flames. She did not cry out because she was consume by the rage that was in her. The Oracle gave a cry when an ice dagger went into her shoulder. The dagger melted within seconds but that trigger something in the Oracle. Her eyes began glowing white.

"Uh oh," Toph said feeling the change in the Oracle.

"What is it Toph?" Suki ask.

"Remember what happen with Crazy?" Toph said sounding fearful.

"Who's Crazy?" Sokka ask never taking his eyes off the match.

"Azula," Suki said. "We kind of ran into her at the Palace."

"What do you mean kind of?" Aang ask. He was able to take his eyes off the match and look at Suki and Toph. Both girls had the same look of fear in their faces.

"Sugar Queen!" Toph yell never answering Aang's question. "I think there is something you should know."

Katara never saw the change in the Oracle. She was letting her rage take complete control of her body. She was making bending moves that she never done before or dare to think. There where two things that were on her mind; kill the Oracle and justify Zuko's death. Getting fed up with the never ending fight, Katara decided to end it right there. She dodges one of the fireballs that the Oracle threw at her and with a quick hand movement, the Oracle stop in place. The Oracle did not react in fear, she just narrow her eyes further. Toph was feeling the Oracle's anger.

"Why isn't she moving?" Mim said looking very worry.

"Katara is bloodbending," Aang said sadly. Katara had completely lost control.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted. "Don't do this!"

Katara ignore her brother's warning. She was breathing heavily but still was able to control the Oracle. She felt outrage that the Oracle wasn't moving or showing some form of fear. She just kept glaring Katara as if to say _I dare you_. Katara felt something snap in her. All the rage that was burning in her was finally let out. Running towards the Oracle, Katara swung her hand and connected it to her face. The Oracle's head snap to the left but her eyes never stop looking at Katara.

"You where right Toph!" Katara spat as she backhanded the Oracle. "She should be held responsible for the death of Aang's people," her hand went forward and slaps the Oracle again. "Do you know how much pain you have caused?" she screams. The Oracle did not bat an eye.

"Katara, you cannot hold the Oracle at fault!" Aang yell. "Her great grandmother warned my people! It was still their choice!" Tears began spilling out of his eyes.

"It was _never_ their choice!" she yelled as she did another backhand. "It was a prophecy! Always coming true! I bet she knew about her fiancé's death and did not do anything about that!"

"That's not true!" Mim yell defending his fiancée. "She never knew about his death!"

Katara did not care. She kept slapping the Oracle's face over and over again. She began feeling the rage leaving her as her body was being consumed by another emotion; grief. The Oracle never changed her expression. Her eyes were dead and her face showed no emotion. The assault continues as Katara began weeping.

"You let him believe that this was his choice!" she said as she began crying. "You just let him die! He was in love with me! I love him!" she screams.

"Sugar Queen!" Toph yell but it was too late. The Oracle had made her move.

Katara's hand was in motion but it never connected with the Oracle's face. A hand shot out of nowhere and grabs Katara's wrist. Katara gasp as she was force to look into the Oracle's face. A sinister smile form on the side of her face. Katara practically felt her heart stop.

"I _hate_ it when she does that!" Katara heard Toph yell.

"Do you mean it?" the Oracle said. It was calm and chilly.

"How did you do that?" Katara stammers ignoring the question. Her body began to shake.

"You keep forgetting child," the Oracle sneer. "I was trained by Master Pakku. You actually think he would skip a bloodbending lesson. Answer the question. _Do you mean it?_" her hand began crushing Katara's wrist. She yelps in pain.

"That I love him?" Katara ask. Her voice was unusually high.

"Yes."

"Yes. I love him. I'm not going to stop loving him," Katara said as she narrow her eyes. Her voice was returning to normal.

"Then we don't have much time," the Oracle said calmly. She began dragging Katara to the Great Hall's entrance never letting go of her wrist. The group looks at each other and began chasing after the women.

* * *

Katara kept tripping over her own two feet. Everytime she falls, the Oracle just yank on her arm harder She did not stop to see if Katara was okay or even give an simple apology when she pulled on the arm. Katara barely manage to make it up the stairs as the Oracle continues on with her quick pace. Katara was impress by the amount of energy that the Oracle still has after the fight. Katara was exhausted, not only from the fight but also from her grief and rage. She could hear more footsteps behind her as they made it to the landing. Katara gave a quick look back and saw her friends and Mim running after them. She could not make out the expressions on their faces. The Oracle twist and turn down the hallways to a section of the compound that Katara never been in before. Song was standing at the doorway with her hands covering her face. Apparently they have taken her by surprise because she threw a knife at them. Katara didn't know where the knife came from but gasp as the Oracle sidestep away from the weapon and grab the handle of the blade with her free hand. She grimaced in pain.

"My Oracle!" Song gasps. "I'm sorry. I should of look before I threw it."

"Then you would be dead," the Oracle manage to say as she toss the knife to the ground. Her shoulder was killing her. "A dead warrior is useless to me."

"You're bleeding!" Song rush to the Oracle and began checking the injury. Katara finally notice that the black silk at her shoulder was soaking wet and felt ashamed. "What happen?"

"Nothing," the Oracle grunted. "It's not important."

"I can heal you," Katara offer hoping that the Oracle will forgive her.

"I said it's not important!" the Oracle snap. "We have more important matters to attend to. Song, open the door."

Song was about to argue but seeing the look on the Oracle's face she decided not to. She opens the door and let the Oracle and the waterbender enter the room. The room was large and beautiful. Colors of every nation decorated the whole room. No color dominated the other as if everything was in balance. A large stone bed was facing the window at the other end of the room. The full moon was covering the whole bed in a silver light. The Oracle pushes Katara closer to bed. Once reaching around the massive stone headboard, Katara felt a gasp caught in her throat. Lying in the middle of the bed was Zuko. His body was engulf in the silver light of the moon. Trying not to lose composure, Katara stare at the body. His eyes were closed and his hands were placed on his stomach. Katara sat on the side of the bed and ran her fingers over his scar. She wanted to cry but she could not do it anymore. Her eyes focus on his chest. Something was not right about it, as if it's missing something.

"Where's the scar?" Katara quietly ask. She remembers there was a large burn mark on his chest after Ozai hit him with the lightning.

"It disappeared," the Oracle said as she headed to her desk. The blue enamel box was waiting for her. She opens the box and pulls out a vial with a silver chain.

"Why is there Earth Kingdom betrothal bed in here?" Toph said breaking the silence.

Katara snap her eyes from Zuko and look at her friends. They were standing in line near the back of the wall. They could not see Zuko's body. Each one of them had a look of confusion on their faces.

"My father was an earthbender," the Oracle said with sadness in her voice. She turns her back to them and headed back to Katara. "He already drank one vial. He needs this one to finish the prophecy," the Oracle gave the vial to Katara.

"This is the water from the Spirit Oasis!" Katara exclaim as she recognizes the tiny bottle. "How did you get this?"

"A gift from a young princess in the Northern Water Tribe," the Oracle said smiling. "She said I would be needing it one day."

"I don't know if this would work," Katara said with a frown. The Oracle raised an eyebrow. "I had a vial once and I used it on Aang," Katara explain as she pointed to her friend. "He was dying when I did that. Zuko is dead," she began pushing the memory of them when they were locked in the caves at Ba Sing Se out of her head.

"Yes and no," the Oracle said. She sat on the bed facing Katara. "You need to know the rest of the prophecy. A sacrifice would be made," the Oracle pointed at Zuko. "But the spirit of the moon will spare him. I never understood what that meant until I met you," she closed Katara's hand around the vial.

"Wait a minute," Sokka said rather fast. "I'm not really comfortable about my sister bringing Jerkface back to life in a 'marriage' bed," Sokka emphasize his point by making quotations marks in the air. Suki ram her elbow into his stomach.

"I don't know," Katara said as she bit her lip. Her heart was racing. The thought of bringing Zuko back to her was tantalizing. She shook her head, she had to be sensible. Nothing could bring him back.

"Katara," Aang said as he walks up to her. "You need to do this."

"What if it doesn't work?" Katara said feeling tears beginning to form.

"You saved me," Aang reason. "You didn't have the full moon. Now you do. You love him, Katara. Zuko loves you. He would do anything to bring you back and I know you want to do the same," the young monk smile at her.

Katara knew that Aang was right. She had the power of the full moon tonight and she was a lot stronger than before when she saved him. She remembers why she saved Aang; the world would lose their only hope. Looking at Zuko, Katara found her reasons to save him. Not only because she loves him but also his country needs him too. The Fire Nation would fall apart if he does not become Fire Lord and the war would never end. Aang gave Katara big hug and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You can do it," he whispers. Taking the Oracle's good arm, he leads her back to the group. She collapses in Mim's arms.

Katara position herself on the bed so she was kneeling over Zuko. She opens the vial and bends the water out of it. The water began glowing blue as it covers her hand like a glove. Katara study Zuko. She did not know where to place her water glove hand. She looks at his chest again and found a spot. Placing her hand over his heart, Katara close her eyes and let her powers and the moon take over her.

_Please work,_ she thought.

Something amazing happen. The whole bed began glowing in a brilliant blue. Katara felt her body regaining strength as she push her hand harder into his chest. Zuko's chest arch towards her. Katara felt herself gasp but she never lifted her hand off from his heart. She could feel the blood moving under her hand. A silvery figure appears next to Katara. She gave Katara a smile as she places her ghostly hand over her's. Katara recognize the figure but could not speak. It was Yue.

"He proved his worth," Yue said as she looks at Zuko. "It is time for him to return to the people he loves."

The blue glow that was surrounding them turns into a blinding silver light. Katara felt the energy from Yue going through her to Zuko. She began feeling light headed. Zuko's eyes snap open and stare into Katara's, his eyes were glowing silver. She could see life returning into them. Zuko open his mouth to speak but no words were coming out. He manages to grab her free hand and intertwine his fingers with hers. Katara responded to his action by giving it a squeeze. The pulsating power was becoming too much for Katara. It felt like the moon was in her body. Sensing the end, Yue let go of Katara's hand. Katara's eyes rolled up in her head and collapse on top of Zuko. Zuko was breathing heavily and was staring at the ghostly figure.

"You have done well, my Prince," Yue said and gave him smile. "The spirits will always be looking over you," with another smile, Yue floated out of the window and disappear. Zuko closed his eyes after Yue left the room.

"Who was that?" Suki whisper after everything ended.

"That was the girl that gave me the vials," the Oracle said weakly. "I did not know she was the moon spirit."

"That's Yue," Sokka said sadly. "She sacrificed her life to save the moon."

Song walks up to the bed during the whole conversation. She saw that Katara was lying on top of Zuko. Her hand check the pulse from Katara's neck, it was strong. Song gently moves Katara off of Zuko. The unconscious Katara slid next to Zuko, their hands still intertwine. As she tries to move Katara out of the bed something caught her eye. Song glance at Zuko trying to see what caught her attention. Then she saw it again, his chest was slowly moving up and down. She gasps as she sprang away from the bed.

"What's wrong Song?" Mim said. He notices that the girl has gone white.

"It's the Prince!" a shock Song said. She looks at the group, her eyes sparkle with excitement. "He's breathing! She did it!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

The last memory Zuko gave himself before he was executed was finding Katara sitting in the clearing surrounded by colorful flowers. He remembered how her hair covered her face and shoulders as she wept into her knees. Her blue eyes were never red from the tears but they did glow in an amazing aquamarine color. He thought about how jealous he has gotten when she mentioned Aang and then the excitement he felt when she said that she needed him. A scarred prince was needed by a stubborn but independent master waterbender; he almost jumped to his feet cheering. Then he remembered the kiss. It was neither passionate nor chaste. It was perfect. It left him breathless and the look on Katara's face show that it did the same. He knew right there that he could love her and do anything in his power to protect her.

Strangely it was not his last memory. Zuko saw her face again but something was not right. There was a white light engulfing her and her eyes were turning silver. A ghostly figure of a girl was next to her. Zuko remembered seeing the girl before but could not place where he have seen her. His heart was pounding hard and he could feel the blood coursing through his veins. Katara's hand was putting too much pressure on his chest making it hard for him to breath. He opened his mouth to tell her to stop but no words came out. Instead he reached for her free hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Zuko could feel a squeeze from her hand. The white light disappeared and Katara's eyes quickly returned to the beautiful blue before rolling up into her head. She collapsed on top of him. For one horrible second Zuko thought she was dead but gave a sigh of relief when he could feel the gentle breath on his neck. Before passing out, he managed to hear the last sentence from the silver girl.

_The spirits will always be looking over you._

Zuko felt a hand brushing his face. He let his head fall into the touch letting it warm his body. He heard a sigh and the fingers began tracing his ear. Zuko did not want to open his eyes because he was afraid that nothing will be there waiting for him. When the fingers began playing with his hair, the voice he had heard two days ago began echoing in his head.

_To protect his country and the woman he loves, a sacrifice would be made. Only the spirit of the moon can spare his life._

_That's odd_, he thought. _I'm already made the sacrifice._

Just as the last thought went through his head, it quickly dawned on him. The last image in his mind was not a memory but an actual event. Katara somehow saved his life. She was a master waterbender but even that kind of power cannot bring back the dead. He began recalling the event and the ghostly girl. Trying in vain to remember who the girl was; a past conversation between Sokka and him in the balloon popped in his head. Sokka had mentioned that his girlfriend turned into the moon. Zuko thought that Sokka was full of it but now it makes sense in a strange way. Sokka's girlfriend was the Spirit of the Moon! She used her powers through Katara to bring him back. But something still did not make sense. Katara needed water to heal him and the water that she needed had to be touched by the spirits.

_The vial! _He thought. _The one that Ling made me drink. It was the same vial that Katara offered to heal my scar. Where did that stupid thing come from?_

A pinch on his arm made him snap his eyes open. His amber eyes focused on the person he thought he would never see again. Katara was kneeling over him with her arms crossed and glaring at him. Zuko had to smile because even annoyed, Katara was still beautiful.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to wake up?" Katara said making it sound like it was his fault. "Then you began to think!" she accused.

"Something came to my mind," Zuko said smiling. Grabbing her arms, he gently pulled her onto his chest. When her face came close to his, he let his lips brushed hers. Katara groaned and Zuko made the kiss deeper.

"What where you thinking about?" Katara said breathlessly.

"Where the vial came from," Zuko replied letting his hands run down her back. About twenty four hours ago he thought he would never touch her again.

Katara looked like she was going to punch him but when she saw the seriousness in his eyes; she knew she had to let her guard down. Placing her head on his chest, she gave a content sigh when she heard his heart beating. For her it was the most beautiful sound.

"It came from the spirit oasis in the Northern Water Tribe," she answered. "Remember when I offered to heal your scar?" Zuko nodded.

"I thought you used it on Aang."

"I did," she said. "The Oracle had a set. She was told that she will need them one day."

"I guess yesterday was that day," Zuko said. He could feel wet tears on his chest. Pulling Katara's face up, he looked into her brilliant blue eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I believed that I lost you," Katara said as Zuko wiped her tears away. "I watched your execution. I never felt so angry in my life. I wanted to kill people."

"Wait, you watched?" Zuko questioned but saw the darkness in Katara's eyes. "Nevermind that," he changed the subject. "You wanted to kill?"

"Yes. I never felt that before, even when my mother died. Am I a horrible person?"

"No you're not," Zuko said as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I understand your rage. I felt that when my mother," Zuko let the sentence trailed.

"Oh," Katara whispered. "Does it go away?"

"In time," Zuko said softly. He was upset that he could not take the pain away. Katara have to forgive herself. He forgave himself when he met the firebending masters.

Wanting to end the conversation, Zuko pulled Katara in for another kiss. This time Katara took charge. She began kissing him deeply and then let her lips follow his jawline to the curve of his neck. Zuko gave a throaty groan as Katara nipped him. Everytime she moved, her skirt slowly ride up. Before Zuko could react to the rising skirt, a cough was heard next to him. The couple froze in their spot and looked towards the cough. Song was standing next to the bed and the look on her face showed disapproval.

"I don't think that's what the Oracle had in mind," Song said clucking her tongue.

"It's not what you think," Zuko said with a charming smile. When he was young, Zuko could get away with anything from Song by flashing a smile.

"If I came twenty seconds later," Song continued ignoring Zuko's smile. "I would have a good idea of what's going on," the couple's faces went red. "Forgive me for not showing my excitement, like Lady Katara, but I'm happy that you came back to us," Song said it so deadpan that Zuko could not decide if she was serious or not.

"Thank you Song," Zuko said deciding that Song was being serious. Katara slid off Zuko's chest and sat on the bed looking rather embarrassed. Zuko sat up and noticed that Song was still staring at him. "Is there a problem?"

"I just thought your scar will be healed," Song replied making no apology for the bluntness.

Zuko's hand touched his face. He could feel the rough skin around his eye. For the first time in his life, he did not care that his scar was there. He was given something more valuable; his life.

"Honestly, I don't care about it," Katara was shocked by Zuko's statement.

"That's good to hear," Song said finally smiling. "You two should come downstairs and eat something before the Oracle comes back," Song tossed a tunic on the bed. "I can't believe I lost a bet."

"What bet?" Katara asked.

"I bet your blind friend five gold pieces on how the Prince lost his shirt. From what I just saw a few seconds ago, she was right."

"How does Toph do that?" Katara questioned with wide eyes.

Zuko decided not to tell Katara about Toph's knowledge until a later time. Jumping off the bed and grabbing his tunic, Zuko followed Song to the door.

"Where's Ling?"

"She went to your funeral," Song said making it sound so obvious. "I expect you two downstairs in five minutes or I'll send the guards," with a quick bow, Song left the room.

"Has Song always been so odd?" Katara asked as she walked up to Zuko.

"Yep," Zuko said as he put on his tunic. "She can turn bubbly into sinister in three seconds," turning to Katara, he pulled her in for a kiss. Releasing from her lips, Zuko headed to the door. "Come on Katara," Zuko yelled. "Song was serious about the guards."

* * *

The funeral was set up at the family cemetery outside of the compound. The Fire Sage that was performing the funeral was one of Ling's guards. The Fire Sage walked around the cloth covered "body" chanting prayers and sprinkling it with perfume oils. Ling tried to put on the best show by crying uncontrollably. She felt bad for the villagers that attended the very public funeral. Some of them remembered Zuko as a little boy visiting all the shops with Ling. She noticed that some of the villagers where wiping their eyes or mumbling prayers with her Fire Sage. Out of the corner of her eye was a soldier from Ozai's army. She was expecting to see them so they can report to their Fire Lord that Zuko was truly dead. The Fire Sage let out the final prayer and the "body" erupted in flames as it was slowly descended into the grave. Once the grave was filled with dirt, the villagers began to leave. Ling was surprise to see that a few bowed to the grave before leaving.

"That was depressing," Toph said under her hat. Her and Suki where wearing the guards uniform again. "I didn't see it but I could feel it."

"Did you pick up anything else besides sadness?" Ling asked once the crowd disappeared.

"Oh yeah," Toph smiled. "There where four soldiers behind us. You don't want to know how many in front."

"There where two over my left shoulder," Suki said.

"Three where located at the back of the crowd," Mim said. "I've received reports that ten where in the village."

"I saw four over to the east," Sokka said adjusting his shoulder armor.

"I saw one in front," Ling said.

Aang dropped out of the sky in front of everyone. He was able to bend the water around his glider to create a cloud. Thankfully it was a cloudy day so his cover was not blown.

"The ship is setting sail," he reported. "I think they all left."

"Toph?" Mim asked. "Is that true?"

"Let's see," Toph slammed her foot into the ground. "Twinkle Toes is correct. They are gone."

Heading back to the compound, the group was quiet. No one talked to each other about the event that happened last night. Ling fainted because of her injuries and was carried out. She recovered in Mim's room. Sokka flipped back and forth between emotions. Angry that his sister and Zuko where together and sad that he saw Yue. Suki gave up on calming Sokka down and headed to her room. Toph snuck into her room just in case Sokka came after her. Aang became quiet and headed to the stables to see Appa. Seeing the main gates in front of them, Sokka stopped in his tracks.

"Hold on," Sokka said raising his hands. "How do we know if Jerkface and my sister are _dawdling_?" Just for a dramatic touch, Sokka used his hands to make quotation marks.

"Jerkface?" Ling said in confusion.

"_Dawdling_?" Suki said trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh come on Snoozles!" Toph exclaimed. "I would know if they are _dawdling_ and they are not!" Toph slammed her foot down again. "Oh wait! Sparky and Sugar Queen are _dawdling_!"

"Sparky?" Ling said still sounding confused. Mim shook his head.

"See! I told you!" Sokka said as he pointed to the compound.

"Relax Snoozles, I'm joking! They are at the table eating. I don't even know what _dawdling_ is!" Suki whispered something in Toph's ear. A huge grin appeared on Toph's face as she tried to point at Sokka. "Why don't you say that instead?"

"Because _dawdling_ is more of appropriate word to say when it comes to my sister!"

"What's dawdling?" Aang asked. Everyone stared at him.

"Once Iroh is found, maybe he should lecture Aang," Ling said with a smirk.

"How do you know about that?" Mim said looking shocked.

"Please, he lectured me," Ling laughed. "It took me a month just to let Lu hold my hand."

"He told me you where sick!"

Ling laughed harder at her fiancée and headed through the gates. She walked down the path and headed up to the Great Hall. Once inside she spotted Zuko and Katara enjoying a meal. They where having a discussion but stopped when they saw Ling.

"What the hell happen to you?" Zuko asked. Ling's face was bruised up and there was a cut on her lower lip. Her left shoulder was puffy under the kimono suggesting it was wrapped up. She looked like hell.

"What happened to the _I miss you Ling _or _You're a sight for sore eyes_?" Ling said glaring at Zuko. She realized she was not going to get an answer. "I had a disagreement," she said as she shrugged it off. She went to her chair and groan as she tried to sit down. Katara's face was white.

"By _who_?" Zuko growled.

"It's not important _Little One_," Ling said matching her tone with his.

"Jerkface!" Sokka yelled as he entered the Great Hall. "So glad to see you are alive! Too bad that you missed the fight."

"What fight?" Zuko asked. Irritation was evident in his voice. Katara waved behind Zuko to signal Sokka to shut-up. Sadly Sokka did not take a hint.

"A fight that I would of paid good money to see," Sokka explained. "But it would have been weird because it was between Katara and the Oracle."

Everyone groaned at Sokka. Ling managed to put her head into her hands and mumbled something about the universe mocking her. Zuko's eyes widen and turned to Katara.

"You did _this_?" Zuko said as his voice became barely audible.

"She had every right," Ling said cutting Katara off. "She believed that I let you die and she wanted to avenge your death. Don't blame her. You would done the same," looking at Katara. "Can you still heal me?" Katara nodded. "Good because my shoulder is killing me! That was a great shot though," getting up from her chair, Ling walked out of the Great Hall. Katara stared at Zuko and then followed Ling.

Zuko clenched his fists and gave a loud grunt. Everybody moved out of his way as he stormed off through the main door.

"I better go talk to him," Mim said with a big sigh.

* * *

Zuko did not pay any attention as he stormed out of the Great Hall. He let his feet carried him out of the main gates and headed down the path. He could not get over the fact that Katara had attacked Ling. Katara was a peaceful person. The only time that she wanted to seriously hurt somebody was him. Then he remembered the rage that Katara was talking about. She was upset that he died. Zuko shook his head, upset was the wrong word; she was _devastated_ that he died. She focused her rage on Ling. Zuko gave a sad sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

Through all of his thoughts and anger, Zuko did not know where he had stopped. He quickly scanned his surroundings and noticed that he was at Ling's family cemetery. Sensing that nobody was around, Zuko began walking to each gravestone. Previous Oracles' names dotted through out the cemetery. Lying next to the Oracles' gravestones where husbands and children. Zuko noticed that some of the Oracles had more than one child. He always wondered why Ling never had any brothers or sisters, her parents loved children. He walked up to Ling's parents gravestones. Ling's father died when she was sixteen. Zuko never knew how Ling's father died and he guessed Ling does not know either. Ling's mother died when she was eighteen from a long illness. Zuko remembered how frail the Oracle looked when he saw her last. It was like all the life was sucked out of her. From a distance he saw another gravestone and walked to it. When he finally made it to the gravestone, Zuko saw that the ground was disturbed. Zuko kneeled down in front of the gravestone to read it.

_Zuko_

_Family, Friend, Prince_

Zuko felt strange as he read his own gravestone. His fingers trailed over the words as he let the realization hit him. He was dead. According to the Fire Nation, he was dead. It was an odd sensation.

_I should asked Aang on how he felt when the world believed he was dead_, he grimly thought.

A toy train was at the base of the gravestone. Picking it up, Zuko headed to the stone bench under a tree. The train was made out of wood and Zuko thought about the toymaker that he used to visit when he was little. He loved that store.

"I'm not use to it either," a voice said interrupting his thoughts. Zuko turned around and saw Mim standing behind him. "Can I join you?" Zuko nodded and moved over to let Mim sit down. Mim sat down and stretch out his long legs. "Please don't be angry at Katara. She did what she thought was right."

"I can't be angry," Zuko said quietly playing with the train. "I understand how she feels."

"I guess you do," Mim said. A smile began forming on his face. "You know, she is a hell of a fighter," Mim heard a chuckle from Zuko.

"That's Katara," Zuko smiled. Zuko noticed that Mim suddenly became quiet.

"I have something to tell you," Mim said as his voice became soft. "I have asked Ling to marry me," Mim looked at Zuko. The young man stared at him as he dropped the train to the ground. His eyes were filled with emotions.

"Aren't you betraying Lu?" The question sounded like it came from a young child not from the young man that was sitting next him.

Mim felt his heart tugged. He was waiting for that question, actually he was dreading it. Lu Ten was practically Zuko's brother. He was also Mim's best friend.

"No," Mim said. "If you asked me that question five or even ten years ago, I would have said yes. Ling loved your cousin; she loved him with all her heart. His death almost killed her."

"What do you mean?" Zuko said sounding surprise.

"Ling went into a dark period. She lost a lot of people she cared for. Her father, her mother, Lu, and then you," Mim continued. "I had to drag her all over the world just to keep her promise to Lu. I was hurt too. I've lost two friends, first Lu to war and then Ling to depression. There where times when she almost used her powers on herself. Thankfully I was there to stop her. I had to keep my promise."

"Which was?' Zuko said raising an eyebrow.

"I promised your cousin that I will protect Ling. Strange how everything happened. Ling and I were friends and then one day I saw her in a different light," Mim began smiling on the memory. "We were sparring during a full moon. I remembered that Ling was glowing from the moonlight and she was laughing. I knew right then that I could love her with all my heart and I knew that she felt the same. If you ask Ling about that day, she would just tell you that she beat me," Mim chuckled and then became serious. "I would never do anything to betray your cousin. Falling in love with Ling just happened and I will do anything to protect her."

Zuko was silent after the conversation. Mim could see that the boy was thinking but it was not over the discussion. Zuko was using his finger to trace a pattern on his pant leg and then he looked over to the compound. Mim realized that Zuko made a similar pledge towards Katara.

"I can't imagine anybody else being with Ling," Zuko said as he finally broke the silence. "She deserves a good husband and I'm glad that it's you," Zuko gave the older man a smile. Mim smiled back in relief.

"Thank you my Prince," Mim said as he slapped Zuko on the back. Zuko coughed as Mim laughed. "Let's get back to the compound. You shouldn't be outside."

"Hey Mim? Can a dead man's request be honored?"

"What's the request?" Mim said looking nervous. The look on Zuko's face made him uneasy. The teenager stood there with a smirk that was way too similar to his cousin's. When Lu made that smirk, it was usually him plotting something and Mim getting in trouble.

"A wedding."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

Katara wrinkled her nose in disgust. When she removed the wrappings that covered Ling's shoulder, she almost gagged by the smell. The wound was red with a greenish tint and when she touched the wound to see how bad the damage was, it oozed in a yellow puss and had a terrible smell. Without a doubt it was infected. Taking a deep breath, Katara forced herself to look at the wound again. The ice dagger that she had created went all the way through the shoulder. Touching the wound again, she could feel something was lodged in the middle of the shoulder. Whatever it was, it was causing the infection.

"There's something in your shoulder," Katara said. "I'm going to push it out before I could heal you. Why did the ice dagger caused an infection?"

"The water you used was from the turtleduck fountain," Ling grimaced as Katara poked at the wound again. "Take a wild guess what's in the water."

Katara felt a pang of guilt as she bent the water from a basin nearby. She formed the water into a thin needle and adjusted herself on the bed that Ling was sitting on before she started her work.

"You should grab on to something," Katara warned. "This is going to be painful."

Ling nodded and grabbed the footboard. She felt the ice cold needle go into the wound. The pain was unbearable. Ling grinded her teeth refusing to scream as her knuckles became white from gripping the footboard. Katara kept her concentration to the wound as she pushed the needle farther. She felt the needle pushing against something hard but it wasn't budging. Katara added more pressure and the object slowly began to move. She heard a gasp from Ling but nothing more. The wooden footboard slowly began to steam and the smell of burning wood entered Katara's nose. The object slowly moved through the wound and the footboard erupted into flames. Fearing that Ling would set the room on fire, Katara added more force to the object. The object shot out of the shoulder and slid under the dresser. Pulling the water out of the shoulder, Katara used it to put out the fire. Ling fell forward but Katara grabbed her kimono before she landed on the smoldering footboard.

"Lay down," Katara said looking at Ling. Her face was grey and covered in sweat.

"Is it out? I don't think I can handle another round," Ling said with a meek smile.

"Nor the bed," Katara joked. Katara walked to the dresser and looked underneath it. She pulled out the object and quickly studied it. "Weird."

"What is it?" Ling asked as she struggled to get her head up.

"It was part of the ice dagger. It never melted," Katara frown and tossed the ice shard out of the window. "I have good news. The worst part is over, now it's just the healing. What should be healed first?"

"Face," Ling answered quickly as the color returned to her face. "I'm not saying that because of vanity. I just don't want my shoulder to be touched right now."

"Sounds like a plan," Katara smiled and bent some more water into her hands.

The water covered hands cupped Ling's face and began glowing blue. Katara bit her lower lip. She used to do this for Zuko when he had those nightmares. She considered it a very intimate moment between them. Now it feels odd doing it on someone else. She watched the bruises slowly disappeared from Ling's face.

"You're thinking about him," Ling said interrupting her thoughts.

"I did this for Zuko when he was having those nightmares," Katara said. A blush appeared on her face. "How did you know?"

"I can sense your emotions," Ling replied. "You feel uncomfortable because you considered this an intimate touch."

"Sorry," Katara said silently cursing herself. She did not know who was worst, Toph or Ling.

"Don't apologize," Ling said trying to wave her hand.

"Sorry," Katara said without thinking. Ling gave her a small frown. "Sorry again," Katara winced. "Your face healed nicely. How about I work on your shoulder?" Katara rambled out the last sentence.

"That's sounds like a good idea," Ling said as she tries to adjust her position on the bed. Katara helped her into a sitting position.

Once Ling was positioned on the bed, Katara returned to the basin. Her hands were covered in the water and the process started all over again. Katara placed her hands on each puncture wound. The blue glow returned and the awful smell of infection began going away. Katara could not get the feeling of guilt out of her mind. Last night, she had every intention in killing Ling.

"I'm sensing guilt," Ling said.

"Oracle, I just want," Katara was cut off.

"What did I say about apologizing?" Ling said becoming annoyed.

"No apologizing," Katara said sadly. "But Oracle! I almost killed you!"

"Okay stop!" Ling shouted.

Katara was taken aback. Ling grabbed Katara's arm and sat her on the bed. Katara lost concentration and the water splashed all over Ling. Ling did not flinch when the water drenched her left side. She stared at Katara with her dark eyes. Katara turned her attention to her hands so she would not be looking at Ling.

"You have to stop beating yourself up," Ling said softly. "Like I said to Little One; you had every right to attack me," she quickly raised her hand to signal Katara to be quiet. Katara took the hint and bowed her head down again. "Yes, I do know that you had every intention to kill me. I could feel all the rage that was brewing in you. The only way you can start forgiving yourself is for you to recognize your rage."

"I've lost control!" Katara said with tears in her eyes refusing to look up. "I did things that I promised myself that I will never do."

"I've lost control also," Ling said as she patted Katara's hands. "Actually twice in a forty eight hour period. All I want is for you to stop apologizing."

"Okay," Katara mumbled as she raised her head to face Ling. "Thank you Oracle."

"Another thing," Ling continued. "Stop calling me Oracle. Call me Ling."

"Why?" Katara said sounding surprised.

"Let's just say that we will be seeing each other a lot," Ling smiled. Katara smiled back. "Let's finish this shoulder."

Katara nodded and with a smooth movement with her hands; the water came out of the kimono and returned to her hands. She placed her hands back on the wounds and began the healing. Within minutes the shoulder healed. The greenish tint was gone and so was the yellow puss. Katara was amazed by her work seeing that there was no scar. With a new found energy, Ling stood up and began moving her shoulder around in circles. She gave huge smile as she readjusted her kimono. The bedroom door burst opened and the girls jumped away from the door. Song was standing in the doorway with a big smile on her face and holding something red.

"There you are!" Song said in a cheerful matter. "Do you know how many guest rooms I had to look?" a smile frown appeared on her face as she pointed. "What happened to the bed?"

"You found us, Song," Ling said sounding rather irritated and ignoring Song's questions. "What do you want and what is that?" as she eyeballed the material.

"A request," Song said as she unfolded the red material. Katara saw that the red material was a beautiful kimono. White flowers decorated the edge of the outfit.

"That's beautiful," Katara said in amazement as she looked at the kimono.

"I bought that for a special occasion!" Ling said sounding rather cross. "Why is it out?"

"It is a special occasion!" Song replied. "It's the dead Prince's request."

"He's not dead." Ling reminded Song as she pinched her fingers at the bridge of her nose.

"What's the request?" Katara asked as she touched the material. It was the softest silk she ever felt.

"A wedding," Song replied. Katara and Ling exchanged looks.

"Whose wedding?" the girls said as their voices raised an octave. Song laughed at both of them. The looks on their faces was priceless.

"Why yours, my Oracle," Song said in a matter of fact.

"Little One is so dead!" Ling shouted as steam began rising from her head. Katara fell on the bed with a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

Zuko snuck out of the room. Ever since he mentioned his request for a wedding, Mim has been yelling at him. Actually cursing was the more appropriate word. Mim cursed at Zuko as they entered the Great Hall, told him that he was crazy as he met the servants, and accused him of abusing his powers of a dead man as they entered Mim's room. Sokka and Aang followed the men and laughed at the situation. While the servants helped Mim to get ready, Zuko was able to sneak out of the room and rubbed his temples. Mim's yelling has given him a headache.

"Wow Zuko," Aang exclaimed. "I never knew you where so romantic!"

"Yeah Jerkface," Sokka grumbled with his arms crossed. "Who would put romantic and Zuko in the same sentence."

"I did Sokka," Aang said confused. Sokka smack his hand into his face. Sometimes Sokka forgets that Aang was a twelve year old boy.

"I didn't do this to be romantic," Zuko grumbled as he tried to let his headache subside. "I know Ling and Mim. I know them too well. They will be putting this wedding off for a year because of Ling's duties or Mim's training. I'm just doing them a favor."

"I don't know Zuko," Aang said as he looked at the door. "Master Mim is saying a lot of words that I never heard before. Are you sure that you're doing them a favor?"

"Yes," Zuko said. "Let's head downstairs."

The boys headed to the Great Hall. The word of an impromptu wedding spread through out the compound like a wildfire. Servants where running around getting last minute details arranged. Suki and Toph where sitting on the bench chatting. Suki saw the guys and gave them a wave. As the guys headed to the girls, Song and Katara entered the Great Hall. Both of them looked rather frazzled. Song's hair came out of her neatly made bun and Katara's outfit was wrinkled. Song saw Zuko and gave him a look that Zuko knew that he will be catching Ling's wrath shortly. Katara gave him a sly smile as she slid her body next to his on the bench.

The ceremony was short and simple. The only people that where dressed up for the ceremony were Mim in his formal guard uniform and Ling in her red kimono. Both of their faces where flushed but not from the excitement of their wedding day but from the yelling. Ling decided to let her hair down and thanks to the humidity of the day, her hair curled around her face like a soft brown halo. It emphasized her beauty more. Sokka and Aang could not stop staring at Ling. Toph showed her disgust by throwing pebbles at them. Katara giggled as one pebble bounced off of Sokka's forehead. He did not even flinch. The Fire Sage performed the ceremony and when he got to the part if anyone objects, Mim and Ling threw a glare at Zuko. Zuko felt himself gulped.

"Good thing that you are dead," Suki mocked. "Those looks could kill!"

Everyone cheered when Mim and Ling where pronounced husband and wife. Within seconds after the ceremony ended, Zuko was dragged out of the Great Hall by Mim with Ling right behind them. Everyone in the Great Hall could hear them yelling.

* * *

It was nearly dark when Appa landed. The gang left before sunrise and traveled all day without stopping. Their intentions were to make sure that the Oracle was far behind them so that she would be safe. Besides their intentions, the vast water with no sight of land gave them no reason to stop. Everyone almost cheered when they saw land just before the sun was setting. The area showed no sign of life and the dense forest provided the much needed protection. Appa landed and gave a large grunt. The large waterbison was exhausted. Everybody quickly got out of the saddle and start preparing camp. Sokka dragged Katara into the woods to find food and making sure that the couple is not together. Suki stayed behind and helped Toph sort through supplies. Aang went to find some firewood and Zuko started the fire. The campsite became very quiet as they waited for Katara and Sokka to return.

"I hate to say this," Toph said interrupting the silence. "I'm going to miss the compound."

"Tell me about it," Suki replied. "Those where the softest beds I ever slept on. The ground will never feel the same again."

"The Oracle did say we can always visit," Aang said as he adjusted his bedroll. "I think she considered us as family."

"Of course she did Twinkle Toes," Toph said as she flicked some pebbles into the fire. "Sparky is her family."

"She would consider you family without me," Zuko said. "I think you guys reminded her of her younger days," he gave them a smile which surprised everyone. "But it does help that you guys have me," everyone started to laugh.

"Hey, Sparky made a funny," Toph laughed as she threw the pebble at him. "Almost as funny as Snoozles."

Zuko opened his mouth to make a comment but shut it when heard a twig snapped. Feeling the panic rising in him, Zuko spun around and was about to attack. Katara stormed out of the woods with Sokka right behind her. Her face was red and she was mumbling to herself. When she saw Zuko's face, she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh Zuko," Katara said realizing what happened. "I should have yelled before coming back," she sat down right next to him and gave him a hug.

"What happened in the clearing?" Aang asked sounding concerned. He did not like the idea of Zuko being jumpy.

"Chan captured us. He was on the island looking for supplies but he found us instead," Zuko said quietly. He could feel his heart slowing down.

"Sokka and I saw the clearing. You guys put up a fight. How did you lose?" Aang asked. The looks on Katara's and Zuko's faces made him wished he never asked that.

"Chan put a knife to my throat," Katara said. She flinched when she heard the gasps. "Let's not talk about it."

"You never answered my question, Katara!" Sokka yelled. The warrior was standing over the couple. "Why was Zuko shirtless?"

"For crying out loud!" Katara yelled back. She threw water at Sokka. "He went swimming!" she lied. "Get over it!"

Sokka glared at Katara and Zuko. Zuko tried to match Katara's glare but failed. She had the _I'm going to kill you _glare down. He was positive that she practiced this glare on Sokka but perfected it with him. Sokka gave a loud groan and sat next to Suki. He tried to move closer but she moved away from him giving him a dirty look.

Everyone at the campsite became quiet. Aang shifted uncomfortably in his spot as his eyes darted between Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Katara. Once in awhile his eyes turned to Toph. Toph did not acknowledged Aang as she picked her toenails. Katara placed her head on Zuko's shoulder. Sokka made a gagging noise and she glared at him. Zuko placed his arm around Katara and gave her a squeeze.

"So how did everyone's fortune go?" Suki asked as she broke the silence. Ling wanted to give everyone a fortune before they left. She took each member one by one.

"It was stupid," Toph said as she twirled her toes in the dirt. "The Oracle gave me mine and I have no clue what it's about."

"What did she say?" Aang said sounding interested.

"Be careful what you wish for," Toph said annoyed as she tossed a pebble at Aang. "That's all she said. One look at me and she says that. Stupid fortune teller," Sokka burst into laugher.

"What about you Katara?" Suki asked. "You had this dreamy look on your face."

"Yeah, what did the _fortune teller_ say?" Sokka mumbled.

"She knew that I already seen Aunt Wu," Katara sighed as the dreamy look on her face returned. "And she said that what Aunt Wu told me was basically true."

"You never told me what Aunt Wu said," Sokka said raising an eyebrow. Aang murmured in disgust.

"What about you Aang?" Katara asked ignoring Sokka. "You were very pale when you got your fortune."

"Oh come on! We already know what his fortune will be!" Sokka exclaimed. "You will beat the Fire Lord and bring balance to the world," he made sure his voice sounded like a mystic. Everyone chuckled at Sokka's fortune.

"Actually the Oracle told me what you meant in _dawdling_," Aang said still looking uncomfortable. Toph burst out laughing. "And she mentioned something about finding love in a different light," Aang looked at Toph as she kept on laughing.

"_Dawdling_," Toph said as she wiped her eyes. "That's a good one!"

"Sokka what do you mean by _dawdling_?" Katara asked as she glared at her brother.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Zuko said. Instead of glaring at Sokka, he began to smirk. Katara caught the smirk and her face turned bright red which made Toph laughed even harder.

Toph's laughter spread across the group. Soon everyone began laughing about the fortunes that they just heard. Sokka tried to put an arm around Suki but she caught his hand and twisted it behind his back. Sokka yelped in pain which made Zuko chuckled.

"I said don't touch me Sokka," Suki growled. She pushed him away from her.

"You know what?" Sokka said as he rubbed his wrist staring at Suki. "I don't want to know your fortune."

"Bummer," Zuko said with a smile on his face.

"What about you Snoozles?" Toph said as she calmed down from laughing. "You where pretty pissed at the Oracle."

"She said that something that I have been thinking about will go wrong. But I will still have my result," Sokka grumbled. "What the hell does that mean? Is she trying to tell me that all my plans will blow up in my face?"

"Ooohhh, touchy subject," Toph said. Katara and Suki giggled.

Zuko wasn't paying attention. He stared at the campfire and let the memories fill him up. It was an intense week. He sees Ling for the first time in ten years and then he was executed. With the help of the Spirit of the Moon, Katara brings him back from the dead. Now he left Ling again but he knew it was not for good. He began thinking about the last conversation before the gang left the compound.

* * *

"_Good-bye Katara," Ling said as she gave the waterbender a big hug. "Take good care of Little One."_

"_Good-bye Ling," Katara said with a smile. "I will see you soon."_

_Zuko was in shock. Katara just called Ling by her first name not by her title. He watched the girls released from their hugs and gave a smile to each other. Their smiles made him nervous. It was like they both are sharing a secret._

"_Why are you so surprise?" Ling said staring at Zuko._

"_Why is Katara calling you by your name?" Zuko replied while he stared at Katara as she climbed into the saddle._

"_Just because," Ling said with a laugh. Zuko was so busy staring at Katara that he missed the look on Ling's face. If he noticed it, he would know something was up. "I wish you don't have to leave Little One."_

_Zuko turned and looked at Ling. Her dark eyes were filled with sadness. He quickly let his eyes dropped because he was feeling tightness in his throat. Leaving Ling again was more painful than the first time around._

"_I have too," he replied as he tried to regain composure. "Aang needs me and the comet will be coming."_

"_I know," she said as she placed her hand on his cheek. Zuko closed his eyes. "You are a brave man and have such loyal friends."_

"_I promise that I will see you after this war is over," Zuko said. "I'm not letting the years get between us again."_

"_You will be seeing me real soon," Ling reassured._

"_When?"_

"_About 9 to12 months," Ling smiled. Mim's face began turning white as he bend over trying to breath. "Someone has to keep Mim calm."_

_Zuko's eyes widen at the comment. He stared at Ling and Mim before he gave them both a big hug. He could feel the tears forming. Once he let go, Zuko saw that Ling was crying. Mim stood tall but Zuko could tell that Mim was trying not to cry._

"_Since you are dead," Mim said as reached out and shook Zuko's hand. "Enjoy life."_

"_I will," Zuko said with a smile._

"_I wish I will be at the Palace when the comet comes," Mim said with a devilish smile. "I just want to see Ozai's face when he sees you," they both laughed._

_Zuko turned and began heading to the saddle. He felt the joy brewing in him as Ling did not tell him a fortune. He still had that one fortune he received when he was six years old running through his mind. For him, one fortune was enough. Sadly everyone else in the saddle thought differently._

"_Wait a minute," Toph yelled. "How come Sparky didn't get a fortune?"_

"_Because I know what mine is," Zuko retorted as he climbed into the saddle. "Its peace, love, happiness, and all the crap!" as he tried to mock Ling._

"_Actually you do have a fortune Little One," Ling replied with a huge smile on her face. Zuko turned and stared at her. Everyone leaned over the saddle to hear what Ling had to say. "I know its tempting but whatever you do, do not punch Sokka in the face."_

* * *

"Earth to Sparky!" Toph yelled as she threw dirt at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Zuko lied as he brushed the dirt off of his tunic.

"Nothing?" Toph said sensing the lie. "Sokka has been teasing you while you were thinking about nothing."

Sokka had been dancing around the fire, cheering over Zuko's fortune. He kept going on how untouchable he is. Zuko glared at Sokka. Feeling the anger rising in him, Zuko turned away so he won't have the urge to hit Sokka.

"What where you thinking about?" Katara asked as she turned Zuko's head. Zuko stared into Katara's blue eyes and gave a smile. Katara leaned into Zuko's shoulder and gave a heavy sigh. Zuko wrapped his hand around Katara's. She acknowledged the gesture by giving a gentle squeeze.

"Thinking about hitting Sokka in the face," Zuko replied as he watched Sokka danced around the fire. "Right now, I think it's worth it."

**

* * *

****From the author: I like to thank everyone that read this story. For my first fanfic, I think it was a hit. Big thanks to the reviewers! Your comments and encouragements kept me focused on this story. I'm thinking about writing some humorous stories about Ling's fortunes and this is where I give you a thank you gift. Tell me how the fortunes should go. I left tiny hints in each fortune if you need some direction. Should they happen before the comet or after? Who should go first? If fortunes are not your thing; then tell me if you want to see Ling, Mim or even Chan to return. I'm toying with Toph's fortune, Zuko's fortune, and an after the comet story (circa: 2 years). The comet story will probably have to wait because the fortunes stories relate to the comet story. I have a feeling that you are like me; a stickler about the timeline. Please review, comment, and give suggestions. I want to hear your ideas! THANKS!**


End file.
